


Zielone Oczy: AU

by Glenka



Series: Green Eyes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Polski | Polish, Severitus, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glenka/pseuds/Glenka
Summary: Tłumaczenie "Green Eyes: Alternative Universe" Jpena. Alternatywa do "Zielonych Oczu". Kiedy Harry dowiaduje się, że jego biologicznym ojcem jest Severus Snape, czuje się zdradzony i oszukany. Pewnego wieczoru w mugolskim barze spotyka odwiecznego rywala – Dracona Malfoya, który także nie radzi sobie najlepiej. Wspólne topienie smutków niesie za sobą niespodziewane konsekwencje





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Eyes: Alternative Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462785) by Jpena. 



> **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej części, tutaj nasi bohaterowie nie decydują się na wypicie niesprawdzonego eliksiru, tak więc nie kończą jako dzieci. Chłopcy spotkali się w mugolskim barze, upili do nieprzytomności i tylko cudem dotarli w całości do Grimmauld Place. Severus szukał Dracona, a Weasleyowie Harry'ego – poprzednie rozdziały zgadają się z pierwowzorem historii.
> 
> Zapraszam : )

**Rozdział 1**

* * *

Leżeli na podłodze. Severus pokręcił głową – całe szczęście, że oddychali. Spojrzał najpierw na jednego, a potem na drugiego. Nieprawdopodobne.

Nie wiedział, jak długo im się przyglądał. W pewnym momencie do jego uszu dobiegły znajome głosy, których wolałby teraz nie słyszeć.

– Co im zrobiłeś? – Granger podbiegła do Pottera.

– Upili się do tego stopnia, że stracili przytomność; nic zagrażającego życiu. Wrócę tutaj jutro z rana i zabiorę mojego chrześniaka – powiedział ze słyszalną kpiną w głosie. Nie podobało mu się to lekkomyślne zachowanie.

– A co z Harrym? Jest twoim synem. Potrzebuje cię – wtrącił się najmłodszy z Weasleyów.

Severus zmrużył oczy. Całą swoją postawą emitował teraz wyraźnym niebezpieczeństwem. Jego byli uczniowie momentalnie się napięli.

– Nie udawaj, że wiesz cokolwiek na temat mojej lub chłopaka sytuacji – syknął. – Trzymaj się od tego z dala, Weasley. – Wstał i wyszedł z piwnicy.

Przez chwilę między pozostałymi panowała cisza. Przerwał ją dopiero Percy.

– Zabierzmy ich na górę – zaproponował, przejmując dowodzenie. – Poradzę sobie z Malfoyem, wy weźcie Harry'ego. – Na przenoszeniu czarodziejów spędzili piętnaście minut. – Jedno z nas powinno zostać z nimi na noc.

– My zostaniemy – powiedział Ron. Percy był zmęczony i było to po nim widać. Za sobą miał ciężki dzień w Ministerstwie. Potrzebował odpoczynku.

Ron czuł ogromną ulgę, ale jednocześnie był wściekły na przyjaciela. Mogło być gorzej. Martwił się o Harry'ego od czasu ostatecznej bitwy – odkąd dowiedział się prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu, nie potrafił wytrzymać z nim lub z Hermioną nawet godziny w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Kiedy Percy wrócił do domu, wyszli z piwnicy. Hermiona naszykowała na herbatę.

– Harry nie potrzebuje przestrzeni. On potrzebuje pomocy – powiedziała drżącym głosem.

– Miałaś rację. – Przytulił ją. – Powinienem był cię posłuchać. Pomożemy mu. Wszystko będzie dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się i objął ją mocniej.

* * *

Chciało mu się rzygać. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajdował. Chciał się ruszyć, ale ciało miał jak z ołowiu. Otworzył oczy i odkrył, że wszystko było przytłaczająco jasne. Z trudem przewrócił się na bok i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że z łóżka stoczył się na zimną, kamienną podłogę. Do łazienki wczołgał się, dopiero gdy zebrał się w sobie.

Dom. Był w domu. Dobrze.

Wspomnienia baru i rozmowy z Malfoyem mignęły mu przed oczami.

– To musiał być sen – mruknął cicho i pokręcił głową.

W lustrze zobaczył swoją twarz. Był blady, wychudzony i niesamowicie zmęczony. Wyglądał na wyczerpanego fizycznie i psychicznie.

Otworzył szafkę i wyciągnął aspirynę. Łyknął dwie tabletki z nadzieją, że ból głowy chociaż trochę mu przejdzie.

Wziął głęboki oddech i przez kilka chwil czekał, aż przestanie mu się kręcić w głowie. Kiedy poczuł się lepiej, postanowił zejść na dół, zjeść lekkie śniadanie i poszukać jakiegoś eliksiru na kaca. Schodząc po schodach, usłyszał znajome głosy. Niestety, nie należały one do najbliższych przyjaciół. Zabolało go serce.

– Co ty sobie myślałeś, Draco? – Głos Snape'a był zaskakująco miękki i czuły. Harry podjął się trudu przegrzebania pamięci i doszedł do wniosku, iż nikt nigdy się do niego nie zwrócił z taką miłością.

– Odeszli, wujku. Zostałem sam, Sev.

No ekstra. Malfoy zasmarka mu całą kuchnię.

– Wiem, że jest to dla ciebie niewyobrażalnie trudne, ale to, co próbujesz osiągnąć, nie jest rozwiązaniem. Zaufaj mi, są inne, lepsze sposoby radzenia sobie ze smutkiem. Mówię to z własnego doświadczenia – stwierdził autorytarnie Snape.

Malfoy wybuchnął płaczem. Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Ich szkolna rywalizacja była tak zatwardziała, a wzajemne animozje tak wielkie, że nie mógł się powstrzymać od wyszydzenia jego zachowania w myślach. Stanął w progu kuchni, a potem zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

Snape tulił do siebie płaczącego Malfoya.

Żaden z nich go nie zauważył.

Ile razy pragnął, żeby ktoś w ten sposób przytulił jego? Ile razy pragnął, żeby ktoś powiedział mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Przez lata fantazjował o tym, że pewnego dnia znajdzie się wybawiciel, który wyrwie go z koszmaru brutalnej rzeczywistości, obejmie i pokocha.

– Nie wiem, co teraz zrobię. Nie mogę nawet wyprawić im pogrzebu. Nie wiem, czego oczekuje ode mnie Ministerstwo… – chlipał dalej Malfoy.

Snape złapał blondyna za ramiona.

– Porozmawiam z Kingsleyem. On będzie wiedział, jakie działania ma zamiar podjąć Ministerstwo. Nie pozwolę, żebyś skończył w Azkabanie. A teraz… – westchnął. – Wyprostuj się, Smoku. Pokaż wszystkim, że Lucjusz i Narcyza mieli z kogo być dumni. – Uśmiechnął się Snape. Harry zamrugał, zaskoczony. Mistrz Eliksirów nie wykrzywił warg – był to prawdziwy, szczery uśmiech; taki, jaki Harry widział w myślodsiewni; taki, jakim obdarzał w dzieciństwie Lily.

– Malfoyowie są ocaleni. – Uśmiechnął się młodszy czarodziej i ostatni raz przytulił się do Snape'a.

Gryfon czuł, jak wnętrzności podchodzą mu do gardła. Nie mogąc tego dłużej znieść, wszedł do kuchni. Obaj Ślizgoni momentalnie zesztywnieli.

_Tyle dobrego, że Malfoy też wygląda fatalnie_ , pomyślał mściwie Harry.

– Dzień dobry, panie Potter – powiedział niewzruszenie Snape.

Jak mógł się zachowywać w ten sposób? Czy naprawdę nie czuł się choć trochę niekomfortowo, z racji tego, iż byli w tym samym pokoju? Byli rodziną – ojcem i synem – a zachowywali się jak zupełnie obcy sobie ludzie. Czy z tak wielkim dystansem powinien się witać rodzic z dzieckiem?

Harry nie odpowiedział.

– Do zobaczenia, Potter. – Ciszę przełamał Malfoy. – Dzięki za drinki.

Gdy obaj opuszczali rezydencję Blacków, Snape nie obejrzał się przez ramię.

Gryfon opadł na najbliższe krzesło i zapłakał. Czuł się tak niesprawiedliwie potraktowany. Dlaczego bolało go to, że mężczyzna, z którym łączyło go osiem lat obopólnej nienawiści, nawet na niego nie spojrzał?

– Severus Snape jest twoim ojcem i dobrym człowiekiem. Chcesz, żeby o ciebie dbał. Chcesz, żeby zachowywał się jak tata. Chcesz, żeby był dla ciebie takim przyjacielem, jak dla Malfoya – powiedział do siebie. – On tego nie chce. Wyraził się wystarczająco jasno. – Ostatni raz pociągnął nosem i przymknął oczy.

* * *

Przyjaciele zastali go pijącego herbatę.

– Jak się czujesz, stary? – spytał Ron.

Harry uśmiechnął się niezobowiązująco i bez większego przekonania. Nie chciał wykonywać pierwszego kroku.

– Martwimy się o ciebie, Harry. Ron, przestań się tak na mnie gapić – westchnęła Hermiona. Wyglądała na smutną i zmartwioną. Po chwili milczenia kontynuowała: – Boimy się o ciebie. Z dnia na dzień oddalasz się od nas coraz to bardziej. Nawet nie chcesz z nami rozmawiać. Na okrągło pijesz. Kiedy ostatni raz widziałeś się z Teddym? Czy masz zamiar skończyć szkołę? Proszę cię, odezwij się do nas…

Kiedy przyjaciółka skończyła swój monolog, Harry czuł się diablo winny. I zawstydzony.

– Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy, Mionka. Nie wracam do Hogwartu – Owutemy nie mają już dla mnie większego znaczenia – odpowiedział cicho.

Ron otworzył usta, żeby najprawdopodobniej się z nim zgodzić, ale zamknął je, widząc minę swojej dziewczyny.

– Musisz skończyć szkołę – naciskała Hermiona. – Jak chcesz znaleźć pracy, nie mając podstawowego wykształcenia?

Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Jestem pieprzonym Chłopem-Który-Przeżył. Biuro aurorów wypruje sobie flaki, żeby mnie zrekrutować.

– To jest to, co chcesz robić w życiu? Zamierzasz zostać aurorem? – ożywiła się przyjaciółka.

– Zdecydowanie nie – powiedział stanowczo. – Jestem zmęczony nieustanną walką. Nie mam jeszcze konkretnych planów zawodowych, ale jestem w stu procentach pewien, że nie postawię już nogi w Hogwarcie. – Zacisnął usta. Widząc protest w oczach przyjaciół, kontynuował: – No, zrozumcie. Wszyscy będą się na mnie gapić i zadawać pytania. Mam tego serdecznie dość. Nie jestem gotowy, żeby stawić temu czoła.

– Harry ma rację, Miona! – poparł go Ron. – I nawet nie wiemy, czy otworzą Hogwart do czasu rozpoczęcia się roku szkolnego!

– W ogóle nie o to chodzi! Skupiacie się nie na tym, co trzeba! – Hermiona wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze. – Zależy mi tylko na tym, żebyś nie zamykał się w sobie, Harry. Rozumiem, że ta cała sytuacja jest dla ciebie trudna, ale wolałabym, żebyś nie próbował nas do siebie zrazić. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi i zawsze nimi będziemy. – W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

– Och, Hermiono. Nie rób mi tego. – Objął ją ramieniem. – Wiesz, że nie radzę sobie z dziewczęcymi łzami. – Przymknął oczy. – Nic mi nie będzie. Obiecuję, że już więcej się nie upiję.

Czarownica uderzyła go w bok.

– A przynajmniej nie bez nas – prychnęła.

– Moja dziewczynka – zaśmiał się Ron, przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie i pocałował. Harry uśmiechnął się na ten widok i objął ich.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rozdział 2**

* * *

Obudziwszy się, nie rozpoznał otoczenia. Potarł przekrwione oczy i uświadomił sobie, że po prawie że całonocnej libacji alkoholowej, wrócił na Spinner's End w towarzystwie swojego ojca chrzestnego. Obiecał mu, że – z jego pomocą – odbuduje swoje życie. Gdy już przenieśli tutaj wszystkie istotne rzeczy ze Dworu Malfoyów, zaczęli przygotowywać się do mającego się odbyć za trzy dni procesu sądowego – obrona musi być solidna. Draco poznał już postawione mu zarzuty: przyjęcie Mrocznego Znaku i Służba Temu, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, przyczynienie się do śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a, uczestniczenie w torturach Hermiony Granger i doprowadzenie do śmierci Vincenta Crabbe'a.

Westchnął ciężko, wstał z łóżka i udał się do łazienki. Chciał wziąć prysznic i łyknąć kilka tabletek przeciwbólowych – wiedział jednak, że nie może wcielić w życie drugiego zamiaru. Od dnia, w którym wuj znalazł go w piwnicy Blacków, kategorycznie zabronił mu choćby zbliżać się do mugolskich leków i wszelkiej maści czarodziejskich eliksirów.

Konsekwencją zakazu były koszmary. Codziennie budził się zlany potem, obolały i zdezorientowany. Nie chcąc dodatkowo martwić chrzestnego, powiedział mu, że czuje się już lepiej i nic szczególnego mu nie dolega.

Oparł się o umywalkę i spojrzał w lustro – był bledszy i chudszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej; stał się cieniem dawnego siebie.

– Wyglądam strasznie – westchnął, po czym umył zęby i wszedł pod prysznic.

* * *

Severus, pijąc gorącą herbatę, uważnie studiował prasę – zarówno tą czarodziejską, jak i mugolską. Siedział w kuchni i czekał, aż Draco zejdzie na dół. Życie z nim okazało się niezwykle pouczające. Severus dowiedział się, że nastoletni, cierpiący na depresję chłopcy nie mają poczucia czasu, przez większość dnia snują się po domu bez celu oraz, jeśli już za coś się zabiorą, nieszczególnie się do tego przykładają. Nie chcą także za dużo jeść – jedzenie trzeba w nich wmuszać.

Upił herbaty i westchnął. Znał ból związany z utratą kogoś bliskiego; sam go kiedyś doświadczył. Wpaść w depresję jest łatwo, zaś wyjście z niej nie jest najłatwiejszym zadaniem. Draco nie powinien siedzieć bezczynnie – znalezienie mu więc zajęcia stanowiło priorytet.

Severus mimowolnie pomyślał o Potterze. Chłopak w pewien sposób pomógł Draco, co – trzeba przyznać – wcale nie było proste. Uświadomiwszy sobie tor swoich rozmyślań, potrząsnął głową. Nie miał zamiaru skupiać się na Chłopcu, Który Przeżył. Myślenie o nim i o Lily zawsze prowadziło do roztrząsania sprawy ojcostwa.

Upił kolejny łyk i w duchu podziękował Merlinowi, że jego chrześniak właśnie zszedł na dół.

– Dzień dobry – mruknął blondyn, siadając naprzeciwko Severusa. Nalał sobie filiżanki herbaty i wbił w nią nieszczęśliwy wzrok.

Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął usta.

– Po śniadaniu przejrzymy nasze notatki – powiedział, kiedy skończył czytać rubrykę zajmującą się polityką.

– Nie chcę. Mam już tego dość. Przeglądamy je od tygodnia. Na okrągło. To, co mamy, powinno nam wystarczyć. – Draco przewrócił oczami.

– Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie rozumiesz, jak wielka jest stawka toczonego przez nas boju, chłopcze – odpowiedział groźnie i zastraszająco. – Wystarczy jeden niewłaściwy ruch, a zostaniesz skazany na dożywotni pobyt w Azkabanie.

Blondyn przełknął ślinę.

– Wiem, wuju. Proszę cię tylko o dzisiaj. Nie sądzę, żebym zniósł kolejne twoje przesłuchanie – stwierdził żałośnie.

Severus zmarszczył brwi, ale skinął głową. Ostatecznie nic wielkiego się nie stanie, jak skupią się dzisiaj tylko na obronie, a i to nie było bezbolesnym zadaniem.

* * *

W gorący sierpniowy poranek Harry bawił się w Norze ze swoim pięciomiesięcznym chrześniakiem. Andromeda wykorzystywała czas wolny i skupiła się na rozmowie z Molly. Ginny była w odwiedzinach u Luny, zaś Ron w domu państwa Granger.

Teddy raczkował wokół swojego kojca i chichotał, kiedy Harry w pewnym momencie go łapał i lekko nim potrząsał.

– Nie tak mocno, kochanie – zawołała z drugiego końca pokoju Molly. Co chwilę rzucała na nich okiem.

– Wszystko w porządku, pani Weasley. Teddy'emu się podoba – odpowiedział i zaśmiał się, gdy włosy chłopca zmieniły kolor. – Lubisz taką zabawę, Ted? – Połaskotał małego, który wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

Przebywając w towarzystwie chrześniaka, Harry czuł się prawdziwie szczęśliwy, a świat nie wydawał mu się taki okrutny i ponury.

Bawili się aż do wieczora.

– Och, jest już zmęczony. Pozwól, że położę go spać – powiedziała Andromeda, kiedy Teddy zaczął grymasić.

– Zajmę się tym – oświadczył Harry i zanim Tonks zdążyła wstać z krzesła, wziął dziecko na ręce, złapał przygotowaną wcześniej butelkę z mlekiem i poszedł na górę. Tam wyczarował łóżeczko i nakarmił chłopca. Potem kołysał go, dopóki mu się nie odbiło i ostrożnie go położył. – Śpij dobrze, Teddy.

Będąc w połowie schodów, do jego uszu dotarła cicha rozmowa.

– Jestem pewna, że Severus staje na głowie, żeby mu pomóc, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby poszło po ich myśli – stwierdziła Molly.

– Powinnam coś zrobić. Chłopak jest moim siostrzeńcem, ale za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzę, widzę młodego Lucjusza i przypominam sobie, że mam do czynienia z Malfoyem. – Andromeda brzmiała na zawstydzoną własnymi myślami.

– To nie twoja wina. Też nie uważam, żeby Draco Malfoy zasługiwał na Azkaban. Jego czyny są winą niewłaściwego wychowania – westchnęła Molly. Przez chwilę między obiema kobietami panowała cisza, a potem Weasley kontynuowała: – Ron, Harry i Hermiona będą zeznawać.

– To z pewnością mu nie pomoże. Nienawidzą tego chłopca i najprawdopodobniej upewnią się, że skończy tam, gdzie według nich powinien.

Molly nie odpowiedziała. Niejednokrotnie słyszała, jak o Malfoyu wyrażają się jej dzieci. Wiedziała, że nie darzyli go sympatią. Odkąd poszedł do szkoły, przez te wszystkie lata, dręczył ich i przezywał. Właśnie przez to czas spędzony przez nich w szkole, nie należał do najcudowniejszych.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Nie chcąc gwałtownie przeszkadzać, cicho zapukał do drzwi, zdradzając swoją obecność.

– Teddy ślicznie zasnął. Wypił całe mleko. Pójdę już, umówiłem się z Ronem i Hermioną na lunch. – Kiwnął szybko głową, po czym wyszedł, zanim którakolwiek z kobiet zdążyła otworzyć usta.

Czarownice patrzyły na jego oddalające się plecy.

– Z Harrym już lepiej. Przestał tyle pić, a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Hermiona – oświadczyła pani domu.

– Snape powinien go wspierać. Harry jest przecież jego synem! Ja zrobiłabym wszystko, żeby odzyskać moją Dorę! – powiedziała z wyrzutem Andromeda.

– Wiem, kochana. – Molly ścisnęła dłoń przyjaciółki. – Każdego dnia tęsknię za Fredem. – Uśmiechnęła się smutno. –Nie możemy patrzeć wstecz, trzeba koncentrować się na przyszłości. Masz Teddy'ego, a ja George'a. Dla nich musimy być silne.

* * *

– Stworku! – zawołał skrzata, gdy znalazł się na Grimmauld Place.

Stworzenie pojawiło się z charakterystycznym trzaskiem.

– Tak, panie? – Uśmiechnął się Stworek. Odkąd skończyła się wojna, był o wiele szczęśliwszy. Gotował i sprzątał dom, a nie tylko udawał, że sprząta. Co więcej, wydawał się nawet lubić Hermionę.

– Gdzie są moi przyjaciele?

– Pan Weasley i panna Granger są w swoim pokoju. – Skrzat podskoczył w miejscu. – Pan potrzebuje czegoś jeszcze?

– Nie. Dziękuję, Stworku – odpowiedział grzecznie.

Harry udał się na górę.

Z pewnością był jeden wielki minus mieszkania z przyjaciółmi. Zwłaszcza z przyjaciółmi, którzy są parą. Oczywiście, nie było tak, że nie doceniał ich wsparcia i zaangażowania – byli cholernie pomocni, ale z racji tego, że się ze sobą umawiali, robili _różne_ _rzeczy_. Wolał nie myśleć, co w ogóle wyrabiali w tamtym pokoju. I był pewien, że Ron najprawdopodobniej też wolałby nie myśleć o _rzeczach_ , jakie jego najlepszy przyjaciel mógł wyrabiać z jego młodszą siostrą.

Odnośnie tego, nie był już z Ginny. Ich związek stracił swój urok, nie czuli się dobrze w swoim towarzystwie i – co zaskakujące – rozstanie nie było jego decyzją. Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko kontynuowaniu tego związku, ale Ginny nie byłaby zadowolona z ich relacji. Po kilku rozmowach uzgodnili, że najlepiej będzie, jak zostaną tylko przyjaciółmi.

Po trzygodzinnej drzemce i zjedzonej kanapce wszedł do salonu z nadzieją, że przyjaciele przestali zajmować się sobą. Nie zawiódł się – na kanapie siedział uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Ron. Harry podszedł do barku i nalał sobie szklankę soku dyniowego, po czym usiadł obok niego.

– Hej, stary. Którą mamy godzinkę? – spytał Ron.

– Prawie piątą. Twoja mama zaprosiła nas na kolację. Powiedziałem jej, że będziemy na siódmą – odpowiedział i przygryzł wargę. Przez kilka chwil milczał, po czym zaczął się wiercić w miejscu. Wiedział, że musi zacząć ten temat – jego zadaniem było przedstawić plan, nie Rona.– Za niedługo proces Malfoya – zagaił.

Przyjaciel rzucił mu dziwne spojrzenie.

– Wiem, Harry. Wszyscy otrzymaliśmy ministerialne zawiadomienia.

– Malfoy nie jest mordercą. Wiesz o tym! – powiedział zażarcie.

– Do czego zmierzasz, kumplu? – Ron zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie powinien resztę swojego życia przesiedzieć w celi w Azkabanie.

– Harry! – oburzył się przyjaciel. – Hermiona była torturowana na jego oczach, a on nawet palcem w jej stronę nie kiwnął! Stał i patrzył, jak tamta suka krzywdzi niewinną dziewczynę, a my mogliśmy tylko słuchać jej krzyków… Nawet teraz, po tak długim czasie, mam koszmary, w których przeżywam tamten dzień. Budząc się, wciąż słyszę, jak Hermiona krzyczy – przerwał na moment. – Czy wiesz, że ona też to przeżywa? Budzi się w środku nocy, cała spocona i zapłakana!

– To nie jest jego wina, stary. – Harry potrząsnął głową. – To Bellatriks torturowała Hermionę, nie Malfoy…

– On się przyglądał, Harry! Na procesie nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru kłamać na jego korzyść – stwierdził stanowczo Ron, po czym wstał i zdenerwowany wyszedł z salonu.

Harry westchnął ciężko. Nic na tym nie zyskał, a i upewnił się, że Hermiona także nie będzie mu chętna pomóc.

Nie poddał się jednak i postanowił chociaż spróbować wybadać grunt, kiedy Ron pogrążył się w rozmowie z Percym w Norze. Po cichu wyprowadził dziewczynę na ganek, z dala od ciekawskich oczu Weasleyów. Starał się przy tym wyglądać jak najbardziej naturalnie.

– Muszę o czymś z tobą porozmawiać – zaczął, nerwowo wykręcając palce. – Za niedługo proces Malfoya…

Zanim powiedział coś jeszcze, Hermiona położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– Podzielam twoje zdanie – zakomunikowała. – Ron streścił mi przebieg waszej małej pogawędki. – Uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. – Malfoy wyglądał na chorego, gdy byłam torturowana. Kiedy Bellatriks próbowała wyciągnąć jakieś informacje z Gryfka, Malfoy próbował mi pomóc. Chciał mnie uzdrowić.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszał.

– Nie lubię o tym rozmawiać – westchnęła Hermiona. – Wytłumaczyłam to Ronowi, kiedy wpadł do naszego pokoju i zaczął się pienić, że chcesz uratować Malfoyowi tyłek.

– Co dokładnie Ron ci powiedział? – Brunet uniósł brwi.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się cieplej.

– Był bardzo zaskoczony. Fakt, że chcesz ochronić fretkę, bardzo nim wstrząsnął. Jest zszokowany.

– Myślisz, że będzie zeznawał na jego korzyść?

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ron nie będzie kłamał, powie prawdę. Nie chciałabym widzieć Malfoya w Azkabanie, ale Harry, sam przyznasz, że każda podjęta decyzja, niesie za sobą pewne konsekwencje. On musi zapłacić za to, na co się pisał. – Chwyciła go za dłonie. – Dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie? Dlaczego chcesz mu pomóc?

– Narcyza Malfoy ocaliła mi życie. – Odwrócił wzrok.

– Och, nie. Nie robisz tego z powodu jego matki. Proszę cię, odpowiedz mi szczerze. Dlaczego starasz się go ochronić przed więzieniem? Przez siedem lat czynił z naszego życia piekło, a potem próbował nas pozabijać – i to zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu.

– Nie wiem! – powiedział zdruzgotany. – Wydaje mi się, że nie zasługuje na Azkaban! Owszem, jest złośliwym kutasem, ale nie jest wcielonym złem.

Hermina patrzyła na niego przez dłuższy moment.

– Słyszałam, że profesor Snape zajmuje się jego linią obrony – stwierdziła jakby od niechcenia.

– Też o tym słyszałem, ale nie w tym rzecz – chrząknął, umęczony. Naprawdę wolał unikać tematu Snape'a, tak długo, jak to tylko możliwe.

Przyjaciółka powoli skinęła głową. Ewidentnie wolała się z nim nie spierać. Wiedziała, że po raz kolejny proponowanie mu przeprowadzenia poważnej rozmowy z ojcem nie jest dobrym pomysłem. Gdy wspomniała o tym ostatnio, odpowiedział jej chłodno „mój ojciec nie żyje".

– Malfoy sobie nie radzi, Hermiono. Chciał popełnić samobójstwo, pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam – odpowiedziała cicho Gryfonka. Było to wspomnienie, do którego wolała nie wracać. Zbyt przypominało jej o leżącym na podłodze piwnicy Harrym.

– Lucjusz powiedział mu, że jeżeli wypije całą tonę alkoholu, umrze. Malfoy wziął to dosłownie, chciał umrzeć tamtej nocy. – Przełknął ślinę. – Wiem, co to znaczy stracić najdroższych, Mionka. Jego rodzice byli okropnymi ludźmi, ale wciąż ich kochał. Byli dla niego całym światem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się smutno. Gdyby Harry powiedział te słowa publicznie, połowa czarodziejskiego świata podałaby mu rękę. Chłopca, Który Przeżył spotkał podobny los.

– Profesor Snape nie pozwoli, żeby Wizengamot skazał Malfoya na dożywocie w Azkabanie. – Kiwnęła głową, po czym weszła z powrotem do domu.

Harry wyszedł na podwórko i usiadł na jednej z huśtawek. Jego myśli mimowolnie popłynęły ku Snape'owi. Bolało go to, że czarodziej, który jest jego biologicznym ojcem, tak bardzo skupiał się na cholernym Malfoyu. Był taki zły, taki wściekły. Powinien wiedzieć lepiej…

Potrząsnął głową. _Nie._ Nie chce znowu rozmyślać nad tym, jak to znienawidzony nauczyciel jest wszystkiemu winien. Bardzo łatwo było nastawić się przeciwko Snape'owi, a według Hermiony takie podejście nie było zdrowe.

Wrócił do środka i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Weasleyowie śmiali się z czyjegoś żartu. Stanowili prawdziwą rodzinę. Harry też był jej częścią. Nie potrzebował Severusa Snape'a.

* * *

Obudziwszy się, ubrał w odświętne czarne szaty. Miał zamiar obudzić chrześniaka, ale okazało się, że ten już siedział przy kuchennym stole, także mając na sobie odpowiedni ubiór.

– Nie sądzę, bym mógł to zrobić, wuju. – Chłopiec był blady i zdenerwowany jak nigdy.

– Przejdziesz przez to. Stawisz im czoła – odpowiedział mu stanowczo.

Draco rzucił mu przerażone spojrzenie, ale posłusznie kiwnął głową.

Śniadanie zjedli w ciszy. Obaj byli zmartwieni. Severus nie chciał zawieść swojego chrześniaka.

Gdy aportowali się do Ministerstwa, od razu skierowali się do pękającej w szwach sali sądowej. Nic dziwnego – Draco miał być ostatnim sądzonym Śmierciożercą.

Rozpoczął się przewód.

– Zebraliśmy się tutaj, by rozpatrzeć sprawę Dracona Lucjusza Malfoya. Zarzuty: śmierciożercza działalność, udział w śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a oraz Vincenta Crabbe'a, tortury Hermiony Granger.

Kingsley skoncentrował się najpierw na przypadku dyrektora Hogwartu. Zeznania składali m. in. Seamus Finnigan, Blaise Zabini, Teodor Nott oraz Padma Patil. Wszyscy potwierdzili, iż Draco (poprzez Pokój Życzeń) wpuścił Śmierciożerców do szkoły, ale nikt nie potrafił powiedzieć, co wydarzyło się potem.

– Wzywamy na świadka pana Harry'ego Jamesa Pottera – zagrzmiał w końcu Minister.

Chłopiec, Który Przeżył wstał i podszedł do miejsca dla świadków, zajmując krzesło tuż obok Dracona.

– Czy pan Malfoy był z panem na Wieży Astronomicznej?

– Tak. – Harry napiął mięśnie.

– Czy pan Malfoy zamordował Albusa Dumbledore'a?

– Nie mógł tego zrobić. Został uprzedzony przez profesora Snape'a. – przerwał na moment. – Chciałbym przypomnieć, że sami państwo ustalili, że profesor Dumbledore już wtedy umierał.

Członkowie Wizengamotu zaczęli między sobą szeptać. Uspokoił ich dopiero donośny głos Kingsleya.

– Kontynuujmy. Przechodzimy teraz do wydarzeń związanych ze śmiercią Vincenta Crabbe'a. Proszę opowiedzieć nam o tym, panie Potter.

– Byliśmy w Pokoju Życzeń razem z Goyle'em, Crabbe'em i Malfoyem. Nie jestem sobie teraz w stanie przypomnieć, ale któryś z nich – Crabbe lub Goyle – wypuścił Szatańską Pożogę. Crabbe tego nie przeżył.

Przez tłum przeszedł szmer.

– Wzywamy na świadka Ronalda Biliusa Weasleya – ogłosił Kingsley.

Ron wstał ze swojego miejsca, po czym zajął krzesło obok Harry'ego. Najwidoczniej Wizegamot doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie nie odsyłać Złotego Chłopca na widownię; spodziewali się, że będą musieli zadać mu jeszcze kilka dodatkowych pytań.

Minister ponowił spytał o okoliczności śmierci Crabbe'a.

– Malfoy go nie zamordował. Razem z nami próbował powstrzymać rozprzestrzeniający się ogień. Próbował też pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi, ale nie był w stanie – odpowiedział stanowczo Ron. Całkowicie pominął fakt, że Draco miał mordercze intencje.

– Wzywamy na świadka Hermionę Jean Granger.

Czarownica zeszła na dół i usiadła obok swojego chłopaka. W odpowiedzi na pierwsze pytanie potwierdziła niewinność oskarżonego.

– Proszę opowiedzieć o czasie spędzonym we Dworze Malfoyów, panno Granger.

Harry zauważył, że Malfoy nie wygląda najlepiej, a Hermiona znacząco zbladła. Mimo to dzielnie przebrnęła przez moment złapania ich przez Szmalcowników, aż do momentu, kiedy zostali rozdzieleni.

– Bellatriks Lestrange rzuciła na mnie zaklęcie Cruciatus – powiedziała drżącym głosem. Ron, w opiekuńczym geście, złapał ją za rękę. – Kiedy zrozumiała, że nie wydobędzie ze mnie żadnych informacji, spróbowała z Gryfkiem. W międzyczasie Draco zaczął mnie leczyć, ale matka go odciągnęła. Nie wiem, ile minęło czasu, ale potem znowu zaczęliśmy walkę. Uciekliśmy, gdy nadarzyła się okazja.

Po kilku następnych pytaniach Wizengamot poprosił świadków o wrócenie na widownię. W końcu nastała chwila, na którą wszyscy czekali – zeznania oskarżonego dotyczące jego śmierciożerczej kariery.

– Kiedy przyjął pan Znak?

Malfoy odchylił się na krześle i odpowiedział natychmiast:

– W lecie 1995 roku.

– Czy planował pan zamordowanie Albusa Dumbledore'a?

– Tak. – Draco rzucił szybkie spojrzenie swojemu ojcu chrzestnemu. Wiedział, że Severus przerwałby Ministrowi, gdyby było to konieczne. – Czarny Pan groził moim rodzicom. Powiedział, że jeżeli się do niego nie przyłączę, będę się przyglądał śmierci mojej matki, a potem Azkaban zawiadomi mnie, że mój ojciec także nie żyje – przerwał na moment. – Ojciec powiedział mi, żebym się na to zgodził, że to najlepsza możliwa opcja. Posłuchałem go. Nikt by nam nie pomógł, gdybyśmy odwrócili się od Czarnego Pana. Nikt by nam nie uwierzył…

– Dlaczego wpuściłeś Śmierciożerców do Hogwartu? – spytał Kingsley, ignorując szepty członków Wizengamotu.

– Nie było innej opcji. Dopiero po tym wydarzeniu Czarny Pan przestał się pastwić nad moją rodziną. Nie wiecie, jak to jest żyć z poczuciem winy za popełnione czyny. Z powodu tego, co zrobiłem, cierpieli ludzie. W tamtym czasie myślałem tylko i wyłącznie o moich rodzicach. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – Ale oni też cierpieli. Matka stała się cieniem dawnej siebie. Truchlała. Chodziła zmartwiona i zapłakana. Żyliśmy w ciągłym strachu. Ojcu odebrano różdżkę. Czarny Pan bardzo lubił jej używać…

– Czy wyczarował pan Szatańską Pożogę? – kontynuował niezrażony Kingsley.

– Nie. Crabbe to zrobił. – Draco zmarszczył brwi. – Przypadkowo.

– Przejdziemy teraz do tortur panny Granger – ogłosił Minister.

– Granger, Potter i Weasley zostali złapani. Ciotka Bella chciała, żebym potwierdził ich tożsamość. Wystarczył mi jeden rzut oka, żeby stwierdzić, że to faktycznie Potter, ale nie powiedziałem tego na głos. Byłem tym wszystkim piekielnie zmęczony. Chciałem opuścić Dwór. Chciałem uciec do tego bagna, odkąd wuj Severus zabił za mnie dyrektora. Chciałem złapać matkę za rękę i aportować się. Nie miałem stuprocentowej pewności, czy ojciec i wuj uciekliby z nami. – Przełknął ślinę. – Kiedy zobaczyłem leżącą na podłodze Granger, to zaważyło. Wydawało mi się, że jej ból sprawi mi przyjemność, ale jedyne, o czym mogłem myśleć to to, że najmądrzejsza wiedźma, jaką znam, leży na podłodze i płacze o pomoc. – Spuścił zawstydzony wzrok. – Byłem tchórzem i nie przeszkodziłem ciotce w torturach, ale jak było po wszystkim, spróbowałem podleczyć Granger. Wykorzystałem okazję, że ciotka poszła podręczyć goblina.

Nikt się nie odezwał. Przez dłuższy moment cała sala pogrążona była w ciszy.

– Wzywamy na świadka Severusa Tobiasza Snape'a. – Milczenie przerwał Kingsley.

Mistrz Eliksirów zajął miejsce obok oskarżonego.

– Zanim zaczniecie zadawać pytanie, na które moi byli uczniowie już wcześniej odpowiedzieli, chciałbym, żebyście dowiedzieli się czegoś więcej na temat Dracona Malfoya.

Członkowie Wizengamotu byli zaskoczeni tą próbą obejścia protokołów. Kingsley, wyraźnie się wahając, zezwolił jednak na takie odstępstwo.

_Wszystko zgodnie z planem_. Severus dążył do tego, żeby Draco odzyskał swoją reputację. Chciał, żeby nastolatek miał możliwości, których jemu odmówiono, gdy był Śmierciożercą. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak wygląda powojenne życie z Mrocznym Znakiem na przedramieniu.

– Znam Draco, odkąd przyszedł na świat. Los chciał, by od dnia narodzin znalazł się na uprzywilejowanej pozycji. Miał kochających rodziców, którzy wychowywali go w sposób, w jaki sami zostali wychowani. Przedobrzyli. Sprawili, że stał się równie uprzedzony, co jego ojciec. Draco jest dzieckiem ludzkiej ignorancji i dezinformacji. Być może jest to wina jego rodziców, dziadków lub nawet społeczeństwa, w którym dorastał. Czarodziejskie dzieci są izolowane od mugolskich – nie mają prawa żyć z nimi w jednym środowisku. Co więcej, większość rodów czystej krwi nie kłopocze się tłumaczeniem dzieciom, na jakich zasadach działa niemagiczny świat i jacy tak naprawdę są mugole. Takie są fakty.

Severus omiótł wzrokiem całą salę.

– Draco nie jest złym człowiekiem i nigdy nie posunął się do morderstwa. Przeszedł przez swoje własne piekło i owszem, popełniał błędy, będąc przypartym do muru. Nie twierdzę, że mój chrześniak nie zasługuje na karę, ale Azkaban nie jest miejscem dla niego. Draco jest młodym mężczyzną, który został rzucony w sam środek wojny tak jak Fred Weasley, Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey czy Vincent Crabbe. Wszyscy wymienieni przeze mnie czarodzieje nie dostali drugiej szansy, ale Draco zasługuje na życie. Chłopak posiada jeden z najbłyskotliwszych umysłów swojego pokolenia. – Wstał i udał się na swoje miejsce.

– Wizengamot rozpocznie obrady. Proces zostanie wznowiony za trzy godziny – ogłosił Kingsley.

Wszyscy opuścili salę sądową. Wychodząc, Harry spojrzał na Malfoya, cicho rozmawiającego ze Snape'em.

– Nie musiałeś, wuju…

– Zaufaj mi, Draco. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Wiem, co robię. Dajmy im teraz przetrawić zeznania świadków…

– Idziemy jeść, stary. – Ron klepnął Harry'ego w ramię. Potem aportował ich do pobliskiej kawiarni.

Hermiona złożyła zamówienia.

– Profesor Snape miał rację… – powiedziała, upiwszy pierwszy łyk gorącego napoju. Po jej minie widać było, że całym sercem popiera to, co mężczyzna powiedział na temat braku integracji pomiędzy czarodziejskimi a mugolskimi dziećmi. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, znała temat od podszewki.

Co zaskakujące, Ron także miał coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Przemowa Snape'a wzbudziła w nim poczucie winy z powodu nieznajomości mugolskiej kultury; podzielał zdanie swojej dziewczyny.

Harry od czasu do czasu kiwał uprzejmie głową, myślami będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej. Mimowolnie skupiał się na wsparciu, jakie Snape udzielił Malfoyowi. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od zazdrości, że tak nieczuły i zimny człowiek, okazał tyle miłości i oddania, broniąc swojego chrzestnego syna, podczas gdy tego rodzonego bez wahania odrzucił.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

* * *

Po godzinnej naradzie Wizengamot podjął decyzję. Dzisiejszy dzień był decydujący. Werdykt zostanie wydany w oparciu o zeznania świadków.

Sala sądowa ponownie wypełniła się ludźmi. Gryfoni zajęli miejsca, nie mogąc doczekać się końca procesu. Dla Rona i Hermiony to postępowanie stanowiło „ostatki" wojny. Już po południu z czystym sumieniem będą mogli skoncentrować się na przyszłości, dla nich będzie to koniec zeznań i ciągania po sądach. Raz na zawsze skończą się monotonne pytania i niekończące się wędrówki po ministerialnych korytarzach. Oczywiście, nie zapomną o wojnie, ale będą mogli wreszcie ruszyć naprzód.

Harry rozumiał ich punkt widzenia, ale dla niego koniec tego procesu oznaczał coś jeszcze – dzisiejszego dnia po raz ostatni będzie widział biologicznego ojca; straci wszystkie preteksty do ponownego spotkania. Wyrok w sprawie Dracona Malfoya będzie stanowił zamknięcie pewnego etapu w jego życiu. Od jutra z Severusem Snape'em nie będzie go łączyło zupełnie nic.

– Udział w śmierci Albusa Dumbledore'a: niewinny. Udział w śmierci Vincenta Crabbe'a: niewinny. Tortury Hermiony Granger: niewinny – ogłosił Kingsley, ignorując nagły wybuch zaciekawionych szeptów. – Uniewinniony ze wszystkich zarzutów – powtórzył, po czym wstał i razem z członkami Wizengamotu opuścił salę.

Draco, który wciąż stał i nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało, poczuł, jak ktoś uderza go w plecy. W oszołomieniu odwrócił się i stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim wujem. Objął go w pasie i przymknął oczy, kiedy mężczyzna otoczył go ramionami.

– Nie skończę w Azkabanie – wyszeptał.

Po krótkiej chwili odsunęli się od siebie. W przypływie energii Draco spojrzał wprost w obiektywy aparatów i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Proszę nam wybaczyć. – Severus wykrzywił wargi i stanął przed chrześniakiem. Złapał go za nadgarstek i wyprowadził z sali. Zanim przekroczył próg, skrzyżował spojrzenie z Potterem. Zielone, zbolałe oczy wyglądały, jakby chciały go przewiercić na wylot, a potem – zupełnie niespodziewanie – ich właściciel odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł. Ani razu nie obejrzał się za siebie.

– Słuchasz mnie, wuju? – Pytanie wyrwało go z zamyślenia.

– Słucham? – Zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się do szczęśliwego chrześniaka. Widząc jego radość, także się uśmiechnął. Podzielał entuzjazm Draco. Czuł bijącą od niego ulgę.

Nastroje opadły, dopiero gdy wrócili na Spinner's End.

– Co mam teraz zrobić? – spytał Draco, osuwając się na starą, podniszczoną salonową kanapę.

– Odbudujesz swoje życie. Zaczniesz wszystko od początku – odpowiedział stanowczo. Potem usiadł na fotelu naprzeciwko.

– To nie będzie takie proste. – Chłopak potarł skronie. – Nie mam pieniędzy. Nie mam żadnych wpływów. I – co najgorsze – nienawidzi mnie większość czarodziejskiego świata.

– Nie powiedziałem, że będzie to proste. – Severus uniósł jedną brew. – Jeżeli chodzi o kwestię finansową, to mogę cię wspierać, aż nie skończysz szkoły. Musisz wrócić do Hogwartu, o ile chcesz mieć dach nad głową. – Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, gdy chrześniak rzucił mu niedowierzające spojrzenie.

– Czyste szaleństwo. Nie widzę w tym sensu.

– Mylisz się. Musisz ukończyć edukację. Nie znajdziesz pracy, jeśli nie będziesz miał wykształcenia – wytłumaczył spokojnie.

Draco przełknął ślinę i zamknął oczy. Będzie musiał stawić czoła światu.

* * *

Trzy tygodnie później wybrał się do Hogsmeade. Zamek nie był jeszcze odbudowany – z powodu rozległych zniszczeń, szkoła zostanie otwarta dopiero w przyszłym roku, we wrześniu. Mimo to McGonagall, w porozumieniu z resztą zarządu, postanowiła wznowić zajęcia dla siódmego i ósmego roku. Miały się odbywać właśnie tutaj, w czarodziejskiej wiosce najbliżej Hogwartu. Uczniowie, w zależności od chęci, mogli podejść do egzaminów w grudniu lub w czerwcu.

Westchnął. Był piekielnie zmęczony. Wuj znalazł mu pracę w mugolskiej restauracji, poza obrębem Hogsmeade.

– Nie będziesz musiał aportować się na dalekie dystanse, dowiesz się więcej na temat mugoli i zarobisz pieniądze – powiedział mu Severus, kiedy próbował protestować. Głos mężczyzny wciąż odbijał się echem w jego umyśle.

Pracował już tydzień i śmiało mógł stwierdzić, że nienawidzi usługiwania innym. Większość klientów była niegrzeczna i ordynarna. Napiwki też nie były duże. Bolały go stopy i nie mógł używać za dużo magii.

Westchnął, po czym potarł zbolały kark. Musiał czekać, aż zjawią się inni. Była godzina trzynasta trzydzieści – tyle dobrego, że o tej porze miał wolne. Zajęcia zaczynały się o czternastej i kończyły o dwudziestej. By zdążyć na czas do pracy, musiał lecieć biegiem do restauracji. Lokal zamykał o drugiej nad ranem.

– W końcu zrozumiesz, co to znaczy być w gorszej pozycji. – Litość była pojęciem obcym dla Severusa Snape'a. – Zaufaj mi, Draco. Dzięki temu zobaczysz świat w innym świetle i trochę przewartościowujesz swój światopogląd.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak spełnienie polecenia wuja. Miał nadzieję, że Mistrz Eliksirów ma rację.

Powoli zaczęli się schodzić pozostali chętni uczniowie. Rozpoznał tylko niektórych: Seamusa Finnigana, Deana Thomasa, bliźniaczki Patil oraz kilku znajomych Krukonów i Puchonów. Przyglądając się ich twarzom, ujrzał w końcu sławne, złote trio, idące razem z Longbottomem i Weasleyówną. Tylko Potter nawiązał z nim kontakt wzrokowy, po czym skinął mu uprzejmie głową.

Niedługo potem przybyli nauczyciele: McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Vector, Sinistra, Slughorn i – co zaskakujące – Severus. Klasa liczyła sześćdziesiąt osób.

Wszyscy szeptali między sobą. Draco rzucił chrzestnemu pytające spojrzenie, ale został zbyty.

– Nie będzie to tradycyjny hogwardzki rok. – McGonagall wstała. – Program nauczania będzie się znacząco różnił, ale nasz cel się nie zmienił. Zadaniem nauczycieli będzie przygotowanie was do owutemów. Zajęcia będą wyczerpujące, a wszelkie głupoty nietolerowane. Od was zależy decyzja, czy wolelibyście jednak wrócić na finalny rok nauki, gdy otworzymy ponownie szkołę. – Głos kobiety był twardy. Omiotła zebranych spojrzeniem, szukając dezerterów. – Będziecie też mogli odejść, gdy zobaczycie przygotowany przez nas program nauczania i ilość pracy, jakiej będziemy od was wymagać.

Uczniowie poruszyli się nerwowo.

– Nie jesteśmy sobie obcy. Wszyscy się znamy. Przypominam, że przyszliście tu z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli. Nie będzie żadnego podziału na Domy. Każdy z nauczycieli będzie prowadził swoje zajęcia codziennie przez przynajmniej godzinę. Czeka was więc ponowne przyzwyczajenie się do nauki. Oczekujemy, że do wszystkiego się przyłożycie. – Dyrektorka machnęła ręką i do każdego ucznia podleciał harmonogram lekcji.

Przejrzawszy go, Pansy wstała i wyszła. Grupa przerzedziła się – został cały ósmy rok i tylko kilka osób z siódmego.

_Trójka ze Slytherinu. Blaise, Teodor i ja_ , pomyślał z żalem Draco. Z żadnym z nich nie był szczególnie związany. Blaise nie widział nic poza czubkiem własnego nosa, zaś Teo preferował własne towarzystwo.

Kiedy przestudiował plan zajęć, poczuł się przytłoczony. Dyskretnie uniósł wzrok i spojrzał wprost na Severusa. Oj nie, nie rozczaruje go; nie może tego zrobić. Wspaniale jest mieć dobrego sojusznika, który nie widzi w nim najgorszej szumowiny.

Pierwszą będzie miał Numerologię. Po niej Transmutację, Eliksiry i Zaklęcia.

Z numerologicznych zajęć kojarzył tylko Hermionę Granger i Padmę Patil. Krukonka zajęła miejsce obok swojej koleżanki, Pomyluny Lovegood. Niedobrze. Została tylko Granger i jakiś blondwłosy chłopak z Hufflepuffu, którego nie znał. Spróbował nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, ale ten wyraźnie unikał jego spojrzenia, po czym prawie potykając się o własne nogi, pobiegł w kierunku nieznajomego mu Gryfona. Po chwili wahania wyraźnie spięta Granger usiadła obok niego.

Profesor Vector rozdała im arkusze pergaminu, po czym zabrali się do pracy. Wkrótce stali się zbyt zajęci, żeby mieć czas na rozmyślanie o osobistych animozjach. Oglądali wszystkie tabelki i wykresy, szukając rozwiązania.

– Ten jest niepoprawny. – Wskazał jeden z jej diagramów.

– Mylisz się. – Granger zmarszczyła brwi i wbiła w wykres wzrok. Po przeanalizowaniu tego przypadku zaczęła mu wyjaśniać swoją teorię, opierając się na właściwościach poszczególnych liczb.

Pokręcił przecząco głową i objaśnił, na jakiej podstawie on doszedł do prawidłowego rozwiązania zadania.

– Skupiasz się na innych pierwiastkach? – zapytała zaintrygowana.

– Owszem. – Uśmiechnął się Draco. – Jeżeli użyjesz tej liczby i przypiszesz jej ten symbol, otrzymasz taki sam wynik bez konieczności używania jakiejkolwiek permutacji… – Zawiesił znacząco głos. Nie chciał tego przyznawać, ale był podekscytowany. W końcu miał możliwość wykorzystania w praktyce własnych badań i teorii. W końcu mógł porozmawiać o tym z kimś innym niż z profesor Vector.

Hermiona także była pobudzona. Od zawsze uwielbiała Numerologię i nareszcie znalazła kogoś, kto podzielał jej entuzjazm – nawet jeśli był to Malfoy.

Rozmawiali ze sobą do końca lekcji. Animozje wypadły im z głów.

Na Transmutacji siedzieli osobno. Widząc Granger z Weasleyem i Potterem, przysiadł się do Teo. Niedługo potem McGonagall, przyjąwszy z powrotem ludzką formę, rozpoczęła zajęcia.

– Z góry zaznaczam, że nie będziemy prowadzić opcjonalnego kursu animagii. Jeśli ktoś jest tym zainteresowany, będzie musiał zapisać się na niego we własnym zakresie.

Dyrektorka nakreśliła ogólne cele i wystartowała z przypomnieniem i uzupełnieniem materiału z poprzednich lat nauki. Potem przyszedł czas na mały test.

Draco radził sobie całkiem dobrze, ale mimo to Transmutacja nigdy nie była jego ulubionym przedmiotem. Po około godzinie McGonagall ogłosiła koniec zajęć.

Granger znowu rozmawiała z Potterem i Weasleyem.

Eliksiry były proste. Draco cieszył się, że znowu otaczały go ukochane kociołki. Warzenie mikstur zawsze go uspokajało. Był w swoim żywiole. Slughorn nie poświęcał mu szczególnie dużo uwagi, więc mógł się wyciszyć i w pełni skoncentrować na pracy. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Złota Trójca też nie miała większych problemów. Usadowili się na przedzie klasy, po czym pogrążyli w rozmowie z Lovegood i małą Weasleyówną.

Zaklęcia skończyły się szybko, upewniając Dracona w przekonaniu, że mógłby zdawać z nich egzamin w każdym momencie. Dawni koledzy także sprawiali takie wrażenie.

Po dwudziestej aportował się w pobliżu restauracji i przetransmutował swoje ubranie w mundurek kelnera. O drugiej starł wszystkie stoliki i posprzątał lokal. Do domu wrócił, będąc żywym, słaniającym się na nogach trupem. Podszedł do łóżka, po czym padł na nie i zasnął, nawet się nie przebierając.

* * *

Harry nie spodziewał się zobaczyć Severusa Snape'a tak szybko. Oczywiście, brał pod uwagę możliwość kolejnego spotkania, bo – jakby na to nie patrzeć – czarodziejska społeczność nie była wielka. Po prostu nie sądził, że Snape wciąż będzie pracował jako nauczyciel.

– Wiedzieliście, że będzie uczył obrony? – spytał, kiedy upił trochę soku.

Przyjaciele pokręcili przecząco głowami. Ron średnio go słuchał – był wpatrzony w telewizor, który niedawno kupiła Hermiona. Dziewczyna za punkt honoru przyjęła doedukowanie go w sprawie mugolskich technologii. Była to zasługa mowy obronnej Snape'a. Hermiona uznała, że czas najwyższy wprowadzić swojego czystokrwistego chłopaka w świat jej niemagicznego dzieciństwa. Harry musiał przyznać, że Ron był bardzo entuzjastycznie nastawiony do wszelkich nowości.

– Założyłam taki obrót spraw. Snape był naszym nauczycielem przez siedem lat i logiczne było, że to on dokończy nasze kształcenie. – Zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc szum dobiegający z telewizora. – Powinien przecież działać…

– Ale nie sądzicie, że to dziwne, że wrócił? – drążył dalej temat.

Ron machnął różdżką w stronę urządzenia, ale to sprawiło tylko, że ekran zgasł.

– Nie rób tak! Magia nie współdziała z elektroniką – skarciła go rozdrażniona.

– Wybacz, Mionka – skrzywił się chłopak. – Chciałem tylko sprawdzić, jak to działa. Byłem taki podekscytowany.

Hermiona cmoknęła go w policzek.

– Jak cholera. – Uśmiechnął się Harry, na co przyjaciel wyszczerzył zęby i puścił mu oko.

Koniec końców ustawili telewizor i obejrzeli odcinek Star Treka. Ron miał milion pytań.

– Genialne! To jest genialne! Ci mugole są niesamowici. Osiągnąć coś takiego bez użycia magii… – Głos mu drżał. Sprawiał wrażenie przerażonego niecodziennym odkryciem. Przypominał Harry'emu samego siebie, kiedy pierwszy raz powiedział słowo „magia".

Zostawiając Rona i Hermionę, udał się do swojego pokoju. Tam położył się na łóżku, założył ręce za głowę i wbił spojrzenie w sufit. _Mogło być gorzej._ Pierwszy dzień nauki może i nie był idealny, ale spojrzenia rzucane mu przez kolegów były znośne. Nadal czuł się jak egzotyczne zwierzę wystawione na pokaz, ale nie panikował.

Zajęcia będą wyzwaniem, zwłaszcza Transmutacja. Profesor McGonagall wyznaczyła wysokie standardy i miała duże oczekiwania. Harry westchnął i wrócił myślami do Zaklęć i Eliksirów. Radził sobie dobrze w obu tych dziedzinach. Wielkim plusem było to, że tydzień temu Ginny oddała mu podręcznik Księcia Półkrwi. Jak się okazało, zwinęła tę książkę jeszcze podczas roku szkolnego. „Tobie się przyda" powiedziała mu tamtego dnia. Już wtedy wiedział, że będzie z niej korzystał i nigdy nikomu nie odda.

Zmartwił się. Zaczynając od dzisiaj, będzie musiał widywać Snape'a raz w tygodniu przez co najmniej cztery miesiące. Kiedy zobaczył go stojącego obok profesor Sinistry, silił się na obojętność, ale nie potrafił się nie przejąć. Severus Snape był jego drzazgą w palcu, wiecznie gryzącą i bolesną. Przez myśl mu przeszło nawet zrezygnowanie z zajęć dokształcających, ale po spojrzeniu, jakie rzuciła mu Hermiona, zrezygnował z tego pomysłu. Okazało się to dobrym posunięciem. Po Transmutacji i Zaklęciach był już pewien, że podjął słuszną decyzję. Zdecydował się na ukończenie edukacji. Dzięki temu nie będzie siedział na tyłku w domu i zabijał czasu, włócząc się od pokoju do pokoju. Przyjaciele twierdzili, że tak właśnie się zachowywał. I pomyśleć, że poszedł na to spotkanie tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, żeby Hermiona dała mu trochę odetchnąć i przestała zawracać głowę.

Nie wiedział nawet kiedy zasnął.

Następnego dnia obudził się wcześniej, więc zszedł na dół i przygotował sobie śniadanie. Ron i Hermiona zeszli dziesięć minut później. Oboje byli już po porannym prysznicu, w pełni ubrani. Harry uśmiechnął się głupkowato, ale zdecydował nie podejmować tego tematu.

– Na Numerologii siedziałam z Malfoyem. Pomógł mi przy jednym z wykresów. – Kobieta przerwała ciszę. Wzruszyła ramionami, jakby chciała sprawić, że to stwierdzenie było równie naturalne, co rozmowa o pogodzie.

Ron zmarszczył brwi i nałożył sobie dżemu na tosta.

– Czy mówimy o tym samym Malfoyu, który dokuczał nam przez bite sześć lat? – parsknął.

– Wymyślił naprawdę interesującą metodę na radzenie sobie z diagramami. Był uprzejmy. Nie patrz na mnie w ten sposób, Ron. Nie twierdzę, że nagle staniemy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ani nic z tym guście. – Nalała sobie szklankę soku pomarańczowego.

Chłopcy wymienili wymowne spojrzenia. Doskonale wiedzieli, do czego konkretnie zmierza ta rozmowa. Draco Malfoy miał zostać kolejnym projektowym zwierzątkiem Hermiony. Harry miał nadzieję, że Malfoy wciąż jest złośliwym palantem i nie będzie się chciał z nią przyjaźnić.

Aportowali się, kiedy skończyli śniadanie. W budynku, w którym odbywały się zajęcia czekała już trójka osób: Malfoy, Luna i Nott. Najwyraźniej czekali na resztę klasy.

– Hej wszystkim – przywitała się Krukonka.

Ron zajął miejsce obok niej, zaś Harry z Hermioną obok niego. Nie minęło dziesięć minut, jak sala się zapełniła. Snape także przyszedł. Miał na sobie te same, nieśmiertelne czarne szaty, choć zmienił uczesanie – przyciął włosy.

Po raz pierwszy Harry miał okazję do otwartego bliższego przyjrzenia się mężczyźnie. Snape nienawidził, gdy uczniowie nie śledzili jego ruchów podczas wykładu. Tym, którzy nie byli na nim skoncentrowani, wlepiał szlaban.

– Większa połowa z was już dawno zdecydowała, że jest gotowa do walki z czarną magią, tak więc będzie to odświeżający pamięć kurs. Będziemy ćwiczyć rzucanie zaklęć i różnej maści klątw, jak również będziemy się pojedynkować. Niektórzy z was nie potrzebują mojego wsparcia, a teorii, która pomoże wam przygotować się do pisemnego egzaminu – zakomunikował Snape swoim zwyczajowym, pedagogicznym głosem. Potem machnął różdżką na jedną z tablic, na której od razu pojawiły się słowa.

Uczniowie notowali uważnie. Nieliczni podnosili ręce w górę, żeby zadać pytanie.

– Jest to pochodna klątwy Imperius, Finnigan.

Harry nie odzywał się. Skoncentrował się tylko i wyłącznie na sporządzaniu notatek. Hermiona wyglądała na szczególnie podekscytowana powrotem do szkolnych czasów. O dziwo, Ron także wyglądał na zainteresowanego.

Kiedy w końcu spojrzał na nauczyciela, zauważył, że ten omija go wzrokiem. Przez tyle lat żałował, że ten człowiek nie może go zwyczajnie zignorować, a teraz spełnił jego marzenie…

* * *

Severusa rozpierała energia. Lubił uczyć eliksirów – pasji, która była dla niego życiem. Nienawidził myśli, że uczniowie nie podzielają jego entuzjazmu i namiętności. Jeśli miał być szczery, to jedynymi, którzy zyskali sobie jego sympatię podczas tych wszystkich lat spędzonych w Hogwarcie, byli Draco, Nimfadora Tonks i Percy Weasley. Hermiona Granger miała potencjał, ale brak jej było finezji, by docenić sztukę, jaką było warzenie eliksirów.

Obrona Przed Czarną Magią była inna. Ucząc jej, chciał by ci młodzi ludzie mogli bronić tych, których prawdziwie kochają.

Unikał patrzenia na Pottera. Czuł, że chłopiec próbuje nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, więc postanowił go zignorować. Dlaczego zdecydował się na udział w tym kursie? Ponieważ był to winny swoim uczniom. Nie sposób było także znaleźć na czas odpowiedniego nauczyciela, a dobrze by było, gdyby nastolatkowie szybko zdali swoje owutemy.

Obserwował uczniów uważnie. W pełnym skupieniu rozwiązywali teraz przykładowy arkusz egzaminacyjny. Każdy wyglądał inaczej. Draco miał przed oczami tylko i wyłącznie pergamin. Lovegood skrobała ostrożnie, myśląc nad prawidłową odpowiedzią i podśpiewując sobie przy tym pod nosem. Ginny Weasley pisała powoli, dwa razy sprawdzając, czy nie popełniła żadnego błędu; dopiero gdy nabrała pewności, przechodziła do kolejnego pytania. Granger, tradycyjnie, pisała kompulsywnie; szybko i rozwiąźle, chcąc zanotować jak najwięcej informacji. Ronald Weasley był spokojniejszy; wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o postępie – analizował po kolei każde zagadnienie i, w zależności czy mu podchodziło czy nie, uśmiechał się lub marszczył brwi. Longbottom czytał polecenia powoli i sprawiał wrażenie zrelaksowanego; przez te wszystkie lata nabrał pewności siebie. Potter także skrobał po swoim arkuszu, choć co chwilę unosił wzrok, próbując skrzyżować z nim spojrzenie.

– Zostało wam dziesięć minut. – Severus podszedł do tablicy i zmazał notatki z wykładu.

Dwadzieścia minut później zwolnił klasę. Usiadłszy za biurkiem, zaczął rozmyślać na temat Pottera. Przetarł oczy. Przyjęcie tej posady było jednak wielkim błędem. Teraz nie będzie miał innego wyjścia jak oglądanie chłopca co tydzień. Szaleństwo – a tak bardzo pragnął całkowicie zapomnieć o Harrym Potterze.

Za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na tego młodego mężczyznę, uświadamiał sobie, że w innych okolicznościach ich relacja mogłaby wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Potter był ucieleśnieniem wszystkich jego żalów. Przez wiele lat reprezentował nieszczęście, a fizyczne podobieństwo do Jamesa Pottera ułatwiało postrzeganie go jako niechcianego obowiązku, kuli u nogi.

A potem wszystko się zmieniło. Od czasów ostatecznej bitwy patrzył na niego przez pryzmat długu. Spłacił Lily – ochronił jej syna. Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z faktem, że chłopiec w rzeczywistości jest jego dzieckiem. Severus westchnął. Zawiódł jako ojciec – upokarzał go na każdym kroku przez bite siedem lat i nic dziwnego, że został znienawidzony.

Och, tak. Ignorowanie było pomysłem najlepszym z możliwych; dla nich obu.

* * *

Spakował się, a potem aportował do domu. Draco z pewnością będzie głodny po nocnej zmianie – choć i tak umowę podpisał na pół etatu. Doskonale wiedział, że chrześniak będzie przytłoczony wszystkimi zmianami, ale jednocześnie był zadowolony, że nie słyszy żadnych narzekań. Jeśli miał być szczery, to spodziewał się ich i był mile zaskoczony, że Ślizgon jednak nie jest zepsutym bachorem, na jakiego pozował.

Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, jak ciężko jest być byłym Śmierciożercą. W przeciągu jednego roku Draco tak bardzo dojrzał. Wciąż mocno obstawiał przy swoim, ale nabrał ostrożności, dzięki czemu stał się mniej konfliktowy i bardziej ugodowy. Severus chciał dobrze – dać nastolatkowi możliwości, których sam nie miał. Rodzinę. Akceptację. Traktował to jako swój obowiązek względem syna chrzestnego. Być może była to rekompensacja, ponieważ nie mógł brać czynnego udziału w życiu własnego dziecka, ale naprawdę mu zależało na Draco. Kochał go. Widział, jak dorasta i popełnia błędy, które prawie przypłacił życiem. Zrobi wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby wyszedł na prostą.

* * *

Cztery tygodnie później Draco zrezygnował z rannej zmiany, pozostając tylko przy nocnej. Wciąż był strasznie zmęczony, ale przyzwyczaił się do stania przez długie godziny i czekania na ludzi.

O mugolach dowiedział się sporo – okazali się fascynujący. Wuj Severus wprowadził go w świat niemagicznej literatury i muzyki; tak bardzo różniły się od tych czarodziejskich. Upodobał sobie zwłaszcza mugolski rock, a jego ulubionymi artystami stali się AC/DC i Led Zeppelin. Dzięki pracy w restauracji dowiedział się o istnieniu telefonów komórkowych, samochodów oraz poznał mugolską modę i kuchnię.

Stał się w połowie samowystarczalny. Zarabiał pieniądze i był w stanie pomagać w pracach domowych. Wuj nigdy nie zażądał od niego gotówki, ale dobrze jest być niezależnym finansowo. Co więcej, nie wstydził się rozmawiać z dziewczynami z knajpki i był nawet z kilkoma na randce.

Uśmiechając się, wytarł stół i wrócił do pracy.

* * *

– Słyszałam, że ta restauracja jest naprawdę dobra – powiedziała Hermiona, gdy zajęli miejsca przy stoliku. – Miałam ją na oku już od jakiegoś czasu, ale przez nawał zajęć nie było nawet kiedy tu wpaść. – Otworzyła menu i zaczęła je studiować.

Harry prawie udławił się wodą, widząc zmierzającego w ich stronę Dracona Malfoya. Ślizgon miał na sobie czarne spodnie i białą koszulę z długim rękawem.

– Co _tu_ robicie? – wysyczał wściekły.

– Przyszliśmy coś zjeść – skrzywił się Ron. – A _ty_ co tutaj robisz?

– Pracuję. – Malfoy zacisnął zęby.

– Przecież to mugolska knajpka! Nienawidzisz mugoli. – Harry nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

– Nie mam innych opcji. – Chłopak spiorunował go wzrokiem. – Wuj Severus powiedział mi, że albo wybiorę restaurację, albo tresurę w zoo, cokolwiek to znaczy.

Hermiona wybuchnęła śmiechem.

– Nieśmieszne, Granger. – Malfoy rzucił jej paskudne spojrzenie. – No dobrze. Doprawdy, przednia zabawa. Jak już skończyliście się chichrać, idźcie sobie. Nie ma sprawy – możecie nawet powiedzieć wszystkim, że robię za służącego.

– Nie wyśmiewałam się z ciebie, Malfoy. – Hermiona chrząknęła i wyprostowała plecy. – Tresura w zoo to nic innego jak uczenie różnych sztuczek zwierząt w parku zoologicznym. – Przygryzła wargę. – I zbieranie małpich bobków. – Roześmiała się ponownie. Harry i Ron parsknęli, i – co dziwne – nawet Malfoy lekko się wyszczerzył. Najwyraźniej śmiech Hermiony był zaraźliwy.

– Dlaczego w ogóle wśród mugoli? – spytał Harry, kiedy już się uspokoił.

Ślizgon milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, a potem spuścił wzrok.

– Ministerstwo przejęło cały mój majątek, wszystkie nieruchomości i ziemię. Z Dworu mogłem zabrać tylko drobne rodowe pamiątki i to, co kupiłem sobie sam. – Był szczery. Skończył ze zgorzknieniem. Mogło być gorzej, o wiele gorzej. Gdyby coś poszło źle, siedziałby w tym momencie w zimnej azkabańskiej celi.

– A czemu akurat mugolska restauracja? – spytał z ciekawością Ron. Dotarło do niego, że nie powinien się wyśmiewać z sytuacji Malfoya; jakby nie patrzeć, dla niego wystarczającą karą był przymus pracy.

Draco zmarszczył brwi i miał właśnie odpowiedzieć, ale zauważył nieprzyjemny wzrok innego kelnera.

– Muszę wrócić do pracy. Są państwo gotowi do złożenia zamówienia? – zapytał uprzejmie, recytując dobrze znaną regułkę.

– Yy, w zasadzie to tak. Gulasz wołowy. – Ron oblizał wargi. Był głodny na samą myśl o pysznym jedzonku.

– Poproszę risotto z kurczakiem. – Uśmiechnęła się Hermiona.

– Dla mnie sałatka z tuńczykiem. Dziękuję – powiedział Harry.

Kiedy Draco odszedł, przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie.

– Jakieś szaleństwo. Co będzie dalej? Parkinson cię przeprosi? – Ron uniósł wysoko brwi, palcem wskazując na swoją dziewczynę.

– Jak ugryziemy tego orzecha? – Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi, zmieszana.

– Na spokojnie zjedzmy, a potem nikomu o tym nie mówmy – zaproponował natychmiast rudzielec.

– Chciałbym wiedzieć, dlaczego posuwa się tak daleko – stwierdził cicho Harry. W nagrodę przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego, jakby odezwał się w wężomowie.

– Stary, ty serio uważasz, że Malfoy coś kombinuje? Też nienawidzę tego gościa, ale wiem, że palant nie jest głupi – odpowiedział spokojnie Ron. Zbyt dobrze znał Harry'ego i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że najlepszy kumpel potrafi być uparty niczym osioł. Hermiona podzielała jego obawy. Nie chciała się wtrącać, ale po jej twarzy można było wywnioskować, że przewidziała już następny krok przyjaciela; będzie śledził Malfoya.

– Nie, nie! – zaprotestował szybko Harry, trafnie odczytując ich wyrazy twarzy. – Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć. Jestem zwyczajnie ciekawy. Przysięgam. – Uniósł dłoń w obronnym geście. – No sami się zgodzicie, że restauracja jest nietypowa. W tym mieście jest dużo innych mugolskich miejscówek. Chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego pracuje akurat w tej.

Hermiona przygryzła wargę i wciąż niezdecydowana, skinęła niepewnie głową. Ron mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, a potem pozwolił, by nad rozumem wygrała ciekawość.

Po siedmiu minutach Malfoy przyniósł im zamówione dania.

– Kiedy kończysz pracę? – spytał rudowłosy czarodziej, starając się brzmieć uprzejmie.

– O pierwszej nad ranem, Weasley – odpowiedział blondyn, kładąc talerze na stole.

– Przedyskutujemy to – stwierdził neutralnie Harry.

– Nie muszę ci się tłumaczyć, Potter – zezłościł się Malfoy.

– Posłuchaj, Draco. – Hermiona uniosła pojednawczo ręce. – Niczego nie planujemy ani nie mamy zamiaru cię osądzać; po prostu chcemy wiedzieć. Cała ta sytuacja jest dziwna i nietypowa. Sam przyznasz, że elementy układanki do siebie nie pasują.

Ślizgon przez chwilę mierzył ich wzrokiem, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł bez słowa.

Posiłek zjedli, omijając temat blondwłosego kelnera. Harry nie naciskał – jeszcze przyjdzie na to odpowiedni czas. Zamówienia deseru przyjęła od nich jakaś blondynka. Podczas cieszenia się słodkościami, miał już otworzyć usta, żeby skierować rozmowę na _ten_ tor, kiedy obiekt jego rozważań klapnął na krzesło obok.

* * *

– Pytajcie. – Uśmiechnął się Malfoy. Miał na sobie niebieskie jeansy i wyblakłą koszulkę z nadrukiem AC/DC.

– Dlaczego na Merlina, pracujesz tutaj? I wiesz w ogóle co to AC/DC? – Potter przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

Draco nie mógł się powstrzymać przed złośliwością. Już prawie zapomniał, jak zabawnie jest drażnić swojego dawnego rywala; jak jego twarz wykrzywia się w gniewnym grymasie i jak zbulwersowany marszczy brwi. Rozsiadł się wygodniej i zamówił kawę.

– Wuj Severus mi kazał. Pracuję tu już od dwóch miesięcy. Z początku nienawidziłem tej pracy, ale teraz jest całkiem znośna. Zamierzam zbierać zamówienia do momentu, aż zdam moje owutemy. – Wzruszył ramionami i upił łyk. Kelnerka puściła mu oko, na co odpowiedział szelmowskim uśmiechem.

– Co za farsa! Dlaczego w ogóle się na to zgodziłeś? Jesteś wrednym dupkiem i nienawidzisz mugoli! – wybuchnął Weasley.

Szczerość. Draco zawsze doceniał szczerość.

– Nie nienawidzę ich. Wcześniej nie rozumiałem, jacy są ani jak żyją. Severus chciał, bym więcej się o nich dowiedział i – zanim znowu coś powiecie – cieszę się, że mnie do tego zmusił. Uwierzcie mi, nie podjąłbym się tej pracy, gdyby decyzja należała całkowicie do mnie – wycedził.

– Więc chcesz nas przekonać, że teraz lubisz mugoli – stwierdził sarkastycznie Potter. W jego głosie słychać było zwątpienie.

– Podoba mi się ich muzyka i nie jestem obojętny wobec ich osiągnięć technologicznych – odpowiedział Draco, po czym ukradł Weasleyowi jedną maślaną bułeczkę. Ugryzł ją, zanim ktokolwiek zaprotestował.

– Uważam, że to wielki krok naprzód. Wspaniale! – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco Hermiona. Weasley zmarszczył brwi i rzucił jej zirytowane spojrzenie. Ewidentnie był zazdrosny i nie podobało mu się to, że jego dziewczyna nieświadomie kokietuje innego faceta.

– A co z całą tą propagandą czystości krwi i nienawiścią wobec innych, którą wręcz rzygałeś przez te wszystkie lata? Jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że nagle o niej zapomniałeś – powiedział jadowicie rudzielec.

– Nie musisz być po mojej stronie. – Draco spiorunował Weasleya wzrokiem. – Nie chcę być przez was szantażowany lub prześladowany. Lubię tę pracę i właśnie dlatego przystałem na tę rozmowę. – Wstał i nie czekając na odpowiedź, opuścił lokal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rozdział 4**

* * *

Zajęcia w Hogsmeade biegły swoim rytmem. Jak do tej pory, starannie omijali temat Dracona Malfoya. Hermiona radośnie kontynuowała swoją przyjaźń z nim, ignorując przy tym głośne protesty swojego chłopaka. Ron do pewnego momentu był strasznie zazdrosny, a Harry _naprawdę_ nie chciał nabrać stuprocentowej pewności, że jego przyjaciele prowadzą aktywne życie seksualne. Niestety doszło i do tego. Rano, po tej feralnej nocy, delikatnie przypomniał im o istnieniu zaklęcia wyciszające. Obydwoje zaczerwienili się gwałtownie, po czym szybko zmienili temat.

Harry i Ron byli nieufni względem tej nowej przyjaźni i dziwili się, jak Hermiona może, ot tak łatwo wybaczyć Malfoyowi. Otworzyła przed nim swoje serce i było jasne jak słońce, że tematy ich rozmów zaczynają wykraczać poza naukowe dywagacje, choć wciąż opierały się głównie na nich. W końcu zrozumieli – Hermiona naprawdę polubiła tę parszywą fretkę.

– Ojciec nie chciał, bym czytał mugolską literaturę, ale wuj Severus przeszmuglował mi kilka książek na drugim roku. – Podsłuchał raz Harry. Hermiona i Draco omawiali akurat sagę Tolkiena.

Potem przypadkowo usłyszał, jak przyjaciółka przepraszała Malfoya za zachowanie Rona.

– Też go nie lubię. Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale nie spodziewałem się, że opowie się po mojej stronie. I tak zaskakujące jest to, że ty ze mną rozmawiasz – stwierdził blondyn. O dziwo, brzmiał na naprawdę szczerego (lub bardzo starał się sprawiać takie wrażenie). Harry, wbrew temu, co sądzą inni, był dobrym obserwatorem. Dość szybko zauważył więc, że Malfoy wygląda na szczęśliwszego.

Ron łypał na nich spode łba, ale nie mieszał się. Zamiast tego pogrążył się w rozmowie z Neville'em i Luną, którzy siedzieli blisko niego. Wszyscy czekali na spóźniającego się Snape'a.

Po kilku minutach mężczyzna wpadł do pokoju. Ubrany był w jedną ze swoich nieśmiertelnych czarnych szat.

– Odłóżcie książki i dobierzcie się w pary. Przećwiczymy klątwy i magię niewerbalną.

Uczniowie wstali. Harry stanął obok Rona, podczas gdy Hermiona obok Luny. Neville uśmiechnął się do Ginny, a Malfoy skinął głową Nottowi.

Do ataku przystąpili na znak nauczyciela.

Harry walczył z Ronem, który był zręcznym pojedynkowiczem. W mgnieniu oka jednak okazało się, że przewyższa przyjaciela umiejętnościami.

– Potter, zamień się miejscami z Lovegood – powiedział władczo Snape.

Hermiona, rzucając mu szybkie spojrzenie, pospieszyła w jego stronę. Szybko zaatakowała, podczas gdy uczniowie wokół padali pokonani na podłogę. Niedługo potem na nogach utrzymywało się tylko kilkoro nastolatków. Harry traktował przyjaciółkę łagodnie, co niestety zostało zauważone.

– Granger, Longbottom, Malfoy – na bok. – Snape ruszył do przodu, dając tym jasny przekaz: czas na pojedynek między nauczycielem a uczniem. Harry nie wiedział, co powinien teraz czuć; przez lata żałował, że nie miał okazji, by powalczyć ze znienawidzonym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Po śmierci Dumbledore'a ta chęć była wręcz obezwładniająca, a teraz…?

Snape nie dał mu wystarczająco dużo czasu do namysłu – prawie że od razu wystrzelił w jego stronę zaklęcie żądlące. Chłopak uchylił się i rzucił czar wiążący.

Pojedynkowali się z finezją i gracją. Młodzi dorośli odsunęli się, a salę wypełniły najróżniejsze niewerbalne klątwy.

Harry był podekscytowany. Uwielbiał adrenalinę i podobało mu się wyzwanie, które rzucił mu Snape. Po kręgosłupie przeszedł mu dreszczyk emocji, a oddech przyspieszył. Niemalże zapomniał o tym cudownym uczuciu.

Pojedynkowali się około dwudziestu minut. Starszy czarodziej raz za razem rzucał w jego stronę klątwy, które odbijał prostym _Protego_. Z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz to ostrzej. Harry był już zmęczony, ale nie zamierzał poddawać się jako pierwszy. Zacisnął zęby i włożył w walkę jeszcze więcej mocy. Udało mu się rzucić dość obiecujące zaklęcie ofensywne, ale zostało one zablokowane.

Żaden z nich nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z jak wielkim podziwem przyglądał im się cały pokój. Nie wiedzieli nawet, że w międzyczasie do sali lekcyjnej zawitało dwóch innych wykładowców: Minerwa McGonagall i Horacy Slughorn. W powietrzu latały zaklęcia i czuć było wyładowania elektryczne.

Harry starał się jak mógł, ale oczywiste było, że Snape – z racji wieku i doświadczenia na polu bitwy – radził sobie lepiej. Gdy wszystko miało się już zakończyć, wtrąciła się McGonagall.

– Malfoy, Weasley – do Pottera!

Głos przełożonej nie zdekoncentrował Snape'a, w najlepsze kontynuował swoje natarcie. Harry nie spodziewał się wsparcia. Mimo to dobrze współpracowało mu się z najlepszym przyjacielem i nemezis z czasów dzieciństwa.

– Z pewnością potrafisz lepiej, Draco – powiedział w pewnym momencie Snape, rzucając na chrześniaka słabe zaklęcie żądlące. Weasley też dobrze sobie radził – zdołał drasnąć go kilkoma czarami. – Bardzo dobrze, Weasley, ale za wolno.

Minerwa naprawdę dobrze się bawiła, oglądając to show.

– Zakaz używania magii werbalnej zostaje zniesiony – zakomunikowała.

– Nie najlepszy pomysł. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Snape.

Chłopcy mieli odmienne zdanie. Wszyscy walczyli w bitwie i – choć po przeciwnych stronach – zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, iż zaklęcia rzucane werbalnie mają o wiele większą moc niż te niewypowiadane. W jednym momencie Draco rzucił oszałamiacz, Ron zaklęcie rozbrajające, a Harry kolejną klątwę. Snape uśmiechnął się szerzej, po czym jednym machnięciem różdżki, wykluczył chrześniaka z pojedynku.

– Zbyt koncentrujesz się na przeciwniku, za mało kryjesz siebie.

Zostało troje walczących. Ron wysłał w kierunku nauczyciela kolejnego _Expelliarmusa_ , który został z łatwością zablokowany. Mężczyzna uniósł drwiąco brew i spętał go zaklęciem wiążącym.

– Zbyt przewidywalne, Weasley, aczkolwiek masz w sobie trochę potencjału.

Walka została wznowiona i trwała kolejne pięć minut. Harry był piekielne sfrustrowany, bo Snape wciąż wyglądał na opanowanego. Westchnął, po czym przeszedł do brutalniejszych klątw. Dziecinny pojedynek dobiegł końca, czas odsłonić cały swój arsenał – teraz obaj próbowali zaleźć sobie za skórę. Harry przestał odczuwać wcześniejsze zmęczenie, znów był pobudzony i cieszył się starciem. Uśmiechnął się i ruszył do przodu. Snape odwzajemnił uśmiech i pozwolił mu na atak. Zablokował każde zaklęcie.

Uczniowie z zapartym tchem śledzili potyczkę.

– Wyglądają podobnie – powiedział cicho Ron. – Nawet podobnie się ruszają.

– Stosują tę samą technikę – odpowiedział mu Draco, przysuwając się bliżej. – Te same manewry różdżką, ta sama bojowa postawa i ta sama mimika twarzy. Właśnie dlatego Potter wciąż walczy. Wuj Severus jest wspaniałym pojedynkowiczem, ale Potter potrafi przewidzieć jego następny ruch, opierając się na tej samej technice.

– Jak myślisz…? – Ron zmarszczył brwi. – Kto kogo naśladuje?

– Stawiam na Severusa. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Potter był aż tak dobry. – Malfoy ostrożnie dobierał słowa.

– Też tak myślę. No spójrz tylko na ten wredny uśmieszek Snape'a – parsknął rudowłosy czarodziej, wskazując mężczyznę dłonią.

Niedługo potem Mistrz Eliksirów rozbroił Harry'ego.

– Imponujące, Potter. – Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z sali.

– Koniec zajęć – zarządziła McGonagall. Prawie wszyscy uczniowie podążyli za nią.

– Niezwykle pouczające – skomentowała z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami Hermiona.

Harry tylko się uśmiechnął. Nagle dopadło go wyczerpanie. Wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował ustabilizować bicie swojego serca. Pomimo zmęczenia, rozpierało go czyste szczęście.

– Dobra robota, Potter. – Draco odwrócił się, by wyjść z pokoju. Został jednak zatrzymany przez Rona.

– Hej! Hermiona mówiła, że miałeś jej jeszcze dzisiaj pomóc z Numerologią! – powiedział dość nienaturalnie i przesadnie głośno.

Czarownica zachichotała cicho, podczas gdy Harry zastanowił się, dlaczego przyjaciel tak bardzo kombinował, żeby zaprosić Malfoya do ich domu.

– Nie jestem zainteresowany kłopotami, Weasley – westchnął blondyn.

– Powiedziałeś, że powinniśmy szybko skończyć tamten projekt. Dziś mamy na to ostatnią szansę. Jutro już nie będzie na to czasu, bo pracujesz w restauracji. – Hermiona pospieszyła swojemu chłopakowi na ratunek.

Malfoy stał nieruchomo, patrząc na nich niezdecydowanym wzrokiem. Potem powoli skinął głową. Na Grimmuald Place 12 aportowali się wspólnie.

– Matka czasem opowiadała mi o tym miejscu – powiedział Ślizgon, kiedy weszli do środka.

– Chodźmy do biblioteki. Tam będzie najlepiej – zaproponowała Hermiona, przełamując niezręczną ciszę. Harry odwrócił się na pięcie z zamiarem pomaszerowania do swojego pokoju, ale przyjaciółka złapała go za rękę. Uścisk był niedźwiedzi. – Gdzie idziesz? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, popchnęła go do przodu. – Mamy pracę domową do odrobienia. Z Zaklęć. Powinniśmy też przypomnieć sobie materiał z Zielarstwa – powiedziała powoli.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale koniec końców także ruszył do biblioteki.

– Teraz leci taki fajny program telewizyjny, który chciałbym obejrzeć. No zgódź się, Mionka. – Ron nie chciał poddać się za szybko.

– Nie – odpowiedziała twardo Hermiona.

– Zawsze jest taka apodyktyczna? – zapytał dyskretnie Harry'ego Draco.

– Oj, nawet nie wiesz – odpowiedział równie cicho brunet.

– Zawsze się tak kłócą? – Malfoy drążył temat, widząc, jak Ron i Hermiona wciąż się sprzeczają.

– Oboje są przekonani co do słuszności swojej racji i są strasznie uparci – westchnął Harry. – Wojują tak od pierwszego dnia znajomości. Och, ale teraz może troszkę mniej, bo od czasu do czasu mają inne, _ciekawsze_ zajęcia. – Przewrócił zirytowany oczami. Draco skrzywił się.

– Och, no daj spokój. Nie zrzucaj wszystkiego na mnie, Mionka! Harry wciąż nie napisał swojego eseju na Transmutację, a ta fretka z tyłu dostała tylko Zadowalający, bo nie podała źródeł. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie Ron.

– Skąd wiesz? – spytał natychmiast blondyn. – Szpiegowałeś mnie? – Uśmiech zszedł mu z twarzy, kiedy Hermiona odwróciła się i zmiażdżyła go wzrokiem.

– Nie zrobiłeś przypisów? – wysyczała, po czym złapała go za ramię i zaciągnęła do biblioteki. Tam posadziła go na krześle i podsunęła mu pod nos pergamin i pióro. Chłopak nie mógł wykrztusić słowa sprzeciwu.

Znajdując się w sytuacji bez wyjścia, wszyscy skupili się na zadaniach domowych.

– Gap się tylko na swoją kartkę, Łasico. Nie jestem Granger, nie pozwolę ci spisać.

Ron wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że Hermiona pozwala mi zżynać? – Zrobił przerażoną minę.

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, Harry także się roześmiał. Po chwili już wszyscy chichotali.

_A więc tak odrabia się pracę domową z rówieśnikami_ , pomyślał Draco.

Gdy skończyli, nawet Potter był całkowicie rozluźniony. Zeszli na dół, do salonu. Tam rozsiedli się na kanapie i włączyli telewizor. Akurat trafili na „Flinstonów".

– Genialne – zaśmiał się Draco. – Wuj Severus też ma takie urządzenie, ale chyba nowszy model.

– Snape ma telewizor? – Harry'emu opadła szczęka.

– Bajka oparta jest na fałszywym założeniu. Ludzie i dinozaury nie współistniały. – Malfoy zmarszczył brwi. Najwyraźniej wciąż był pod wrażeniem kreskówki i dlatego zignorował pytanie towarzysza.

Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho.

– W bajkach wszystko jest możliwe. „Flinstonowie" nie mają się podobać dorosłym, a dzieciom; maluchy lubią dinozaury i nie roztrząsają, jak to było naprawdę. – Podała Ronowi i Draco miskę popcornu. Obaj czystokrwiści czarodzieje byli wpatrzeni w ekran.

Dwadzieścia minut później, po reklamach, zaczął się „Piąty Element". Chłopcy na okrągło zadawali pytania na temat mugolskich technologii.

– Niesamowite! Prawie że magia, ale niekoniecznie. Sprytne i pomysłowe! Mugole naprawdę potrafią nieźle kombinować – zachwycał się Ron.

– Trochę przytłaczające, nie sądzisz? – mruknął Draco.

– Wiedzą tak dużo, a to nam wydaje się, że jesteśmy mądrzejsi.

Blondyn skinął głową.

– Ułatwiają sobie życie. I pomyśleć, że wciąż nie wiemy wszystkiego o ich kulturze.

Harry i Hermiona wymienili zdziwione spojrzenia. Dwaj, dotąd nienawidzący się czarodzieje, właśnie przeprowadzali uprzejmą, przyjacielską rozmowę, nie rzucając się sobie do gardeł. Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że dla nich to zupełnie nowe doświadczenie – smakowanie mugolskości. Draco przez całe swoje życie był uczony, że niemagiczni ludzie są robactwem, które za wszelką cenę należy wytępić, zaś Ron po prostu nie palił się do poznawania tego drugiego świata.

Od jakiegoś czasu Harry starał się patrzeć na Malfoya z innej perspektywy – wiedział, że w głębi duszy, to nie jest zły do cna człowiek.

Atmosfera w salonie nie była napięta – całą czwórką rozmawiali teraz, zupełnie jakby przyjaźnili się od zawsze. Wszyscy czuli się zaskakująco komfortowo w tym towarzystwie, nawet Ron, który zawsze był pierwszy do pyskówek i bitki.

Około dwudziestej rudowłosy czarodziej zgłodniał.

– Stworku! – zawołał.

Trzask.

– Tak, panie Weasley? – Skrzat spojrzał na Malfoya. Oczy zamigotały mu radośnie i widać w nich było prawdziwe szczęście. – Miło pana widzieć, panie Draco.

– Witaj, Stworku. – Blondwłosy mężczyzna uścisnął stworzeniu dłoń.

Złotej Trójcy opadły szczęki.

– Przygotuj kolację. – Harry jako pierwszy odzyskał zdolność logicznego myślenia. Skrzat zniknął. – Nie chcę cię w żaden sposób obrazić, ale skąd znasz mojego skrzata domowego? – Zmarszczył lekko brwi, odwracając się do Ślizgona. Był bardziej niż ciekawy natury ich związku.

– Stworek trochę mi towarzyszył na szóstym roku, a potem spotkaliśmy się ponownie, jak zdałem na siódmy. Miałem małą depresję, więc moja matka kazała mu mnie pilnować – skrzacia troska miała „uchronić mnie od kłopotów", tak twierdziła – odpowiedział poważnie Draco. Postawił na szczerość, nie było sensu teraz motać i kłamać w żywe oczy. Wciąż nie w pełni ufał Gryfonom, ale wszystko zmierzało w dobrą stronę, by to zmienić. Chciał też spędzić trochę czasu z rówieśnikami. Ludzie, którzy rozumieją istotę problemów, są niezwykle pomocni i przydatni. Miał też nadzieję, że Ron i Harry będą tak samo wyrozumiali, jak Hermiona.

– Jutro będzie piąta miesięcznica śmierci Freda – wyszeptał rudowłosy Gryfon.

Brunet poczuł ostre ukłucie bólu. Dobrze znał poległego dowcipnisia i cholernie za nim tęsknił. Kiedy w przelocie spojrzał na Malfoya, zauważył, że na jego twarzy też maluje się żal. Najprawdopodobniej czuł się winny.

– Przykro mi z powodu twojej straty, Ronaldzie – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Draco, zaskakując tym wszystkich w pokoju. W jego głosie słyszeć było najprawdziwszy smutek.

– Mi także przykro z powodu twojej straty, Draco – odpowiedział uroczyście Weasley, odnosząc się do śmierci rodziców dawnego nieprzyjaciela.

– Wiem, że nie byli wzorcowymi członkami magicznego społeczeństwa, ale wraz z wujem Severusem byli jedynymi ludźmi, którzy faktycznie mnie kochali. Zależało im na mnie. – Draco spuścił wzrok. – Powinienem był powiedzieć to kilka miesięcy temu, ale naprawdę żałuję wpuszczenia do szkoły Śmierciożerców. Na swoją obronę mam tylko to, że się bałem i chciałem ochronić moich rodziców. Byłem taki naiwny – myślałem, że jak wykonam swoje zadanie, Czarny Pan zostawi moją rodzinę w spokoju; że w końcu będziemy wolni.

Niespodziewanie, Harry poczuł nagły przypływ sympatii – Voldemort i jemu odebrał rodziców.

– Chciałabym ci podziękować za te czary lecznicze… – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, kontynuując te pojednawcze wyznania.

– Nie rób tego, proszę. – Draco wyglądał na przerażonego. – Nie dziękuj mi za takie rzeczy.  
Harry i Ron unieśli wysoko brwi. Nie spodziewali się czegoś takiego po Malfoyu. Obaj przygryźli nerwowo wargi – wbrew pierwotnym zamiarom, zaczęli go lubić.

Wyglądało na to, że blondyn koniecznie chciał udowodnić, że od czasu do czasu słowotok ma właściwości uzdrawiające. Opowiedział im wszystko o tamtym roku, dzięki czemu Złota Trójca dowiedziała się, przez to musiał przejść.

– Zbyt się bałem, byłem tchórzem. Nie miałem w sobie na tyle odwagi, by _coś_ zrobić. Starałem się tylko chronić młodsze dzieci – najczęściej pierwszoroczniaków. Longbottom i mała Weasleyówna byli nieustraszeni. Wuj Severus trzymał Carrowów w ryzach tak długo, jak mógł.

Po serii pytań, Harry w końcu odetchnął z ulgą. Kiedy wszystkie wojenne niesnaski zostały wyjaśnione, omówione i przeanalizowane, atmosfera w końcu stała się przyjemniejsza. Każdy z nich – po raz pierwszy od tych kilku miesięcy – stał się lżejszy o bagaż doświadczeń.

– Mieszkam teraz u Severusa. Bardzo mi pomógł – odpowiedział Draco, kiedy Hermiona zapytała go o rodzinną posiadłość i majątek.

– Jak się czuje? – spytał Harry, zbierając się w sobie.

Malfoy zawahał się i rzucił szatynce niezdecydowane spojrzenie. Widząc jej zachęcający, delikatny uśmiech, wziął głęboki oddech i otworzył usta.

– Wygląda, jakby wszystko było z nim w porządku. W nocy miewa koszmary, ale wydaje mi się, że na to cierpimy wszyscy.

Pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Harry chętnie zadały jeszcze więcej pytań dotyczących Snape'a, ale był to dość bolesny temat, a Ron i Hermiona nie wiedzieli, co dokładnie siedzi mu w głowie.

– Może Draco pomógłby ci zorganizować jakąś rozmowę? – spytała niepewnie młoda kobieta, odczytując tor jego myśli.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie, Hermiono. Proszę cię. – Atmosfera w pokoju momentalnie zgęstniała. – Draco. – Odwrócił się twarzą do blondyna. – Wiesz, że wszyscy obawiamy się, że Snape naprawdę jest moim biologicznym ojcem. Wiem, że Snape jest praktycznie członkiem twojej rodziny, ale prosiłbym cię, żebyś nic mu nie wypaplał z tego, co tutaj dzisiaj sobie powiedzieliśmy.

– Spokojnie, Potter. Proszę o to samo. – Draco wstał. – Powinienem się już zbierać. Dzięki. – Kiwnął Gryfonom głową. – Hermiono, Łasico, Potter. – Udał się do wyjścia i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, deportował się.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rozdział 5**

* * *

Wuj Severus przygotowywał kolację.

– Czy nie mówiłeś, że zjesz na mieście?

– Zmieniłem plany. Co robisz? – Draco spojrzał ojcu chrzestnemu przez ramię.

– Makaron.

Kilka minut później posiłek był już gotowy. Podczas jedzenia, Severus przyglądał mu się bardzo uważnie. W końcu zapytał:

– Będziesz miał coś przeciwko jak zapytam, gdzie byłeś? – Uniósł brew. Nie potrafił przejść obok widocznego problemu z obojętnością, a przede wszystkim koniecznie chciał go uchronić od popełniania kolejnych błędów.

– Na Grimmauld Place. Tłumaczyłem Hermionie Numerologię – powiedział szczerze Draco. To proste oświadczenie nie zdradzało nic z tego, co przy okazji wówczas omawiali, a stanowiło porządną odpowiedź.

– „Hermionie"? – Wuj zmarszczył brwi i rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Owszem, Hermionie Granger – dziewczynie Weasleya, mózgowi Złotego Trio; takiej z szopą na głowie. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

Mistrz Eliksirów przez dłuższą chwilę po prostu mu się przyglądał, a potem splótł dłonie w koszyczek i oparł na nich brodę.

– Czy jesteś romantycznie zainteresowany panną Granger, Draco? – spytał, ewidentnie wyglądając na niezadowolonego.

Chłopak wybuchnął prawie że histerycznym śmiechem.

– Nawet gdyby była w moim typie, nie związałbym się z nią. Po pierwsze: nie lubi mnie w ten sposób, a po drugie – i najważniejsze! – miałbym wszystkich Weasleyów na głowie!

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego zaczynasz się z nimi przyjaźnić. – Severus odetchnął z ulgą i odchylił się lekko na krześle. Był zaintrygowany rozwojem wydarzeń.

– Nie ja się staram z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, tylko oni ze mną. – Uśmiechnął się smutno Draco. – Jestem trochę samotny, wuju. Pansy i Blaise nigdy tak naprawdę nie byli moimi przyjaciółmi i Merli wie, gdzie teraz w ogóle są. Greg najprawdopodobniej najchętniej zobaczyłby mnie martwego, a reszta moich byłych współdomowników patrzy na mnie z nieskrywaną pogardą. Teo jest zamknięty w sobie i widać po nim, że chce tylko zdać te owutemy i wyjechać z Anglii. Gryfoni mnie rozumieją. Nawet Potter…

– Nie chcę, żebyś wpakował się w coś głupiego – przerwał mu wuj.

– Wszystko wskazuje na to, że Potter jest twoim synem. – Draco pokiwał sobie głową. – Wbrew temu, co sobie wyobrażasz, macie tę samą manierę. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem wcześniej tego nie zauważyłem, ale naprawdę jesteście do siebie bardzo podobni.

Severus zmarszczył brwi i nie odpowiedział.

– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego mi pomagasz, a Pottera ignorujesz – dodał cicho blondyn, patrząc chrzestnemu prosto w oczy.

– Nie wtrącaj się w to, Draco. Potter i ja ledwo się znamy. Chciałbym, żeby tak już zostało. – Mężczyzna wstał i odszedł od stołu. Na talerzu zostawił na wpół zjedzoną kolację.

Młodszy czarodziej westchnął ciężko i posprzątał po nim. Severus zawsze był niesamowicie uparty, i co gorsza, jego syn odziedziczył po nim także i tę cechę.

* * *

Severus wszedł do swojego pokoju i spiorunował wzrokiem brudny sufit. To nie był dobry dzień. Jak na ironię, jedyną atrakcją dnia był sparing z Potterem. _Z twoim synem_ – poprawił go cichy głos Lily.

Potrząsnął głową, próbując odegnać od siebie te nieprzyjemne myśli. Niestety, nadaremnie. Mimowolnie wrócił wspomnieniami do momentu końca tamtej lekcji, kiedy to poszedł do improwizowanego pokoju nauczycielskiego i zaparzył sobie filiżankę gorącej herbaty.

Nie minęły nawet trzy minuty, gdy do środka wpadła Minerwa.

– Twój syn jest wspaniałym czarodziejem.

Severus zastygł w bezruchu i napiął mięśnie. Całe szczęście, że nie było tu nikogo innego.

– Nadal obstajesz przy tych szalonych bredniach?

– Severusie! – skrzywiła się Minerwa. – Czy tobie się to podoba, czy też nie, Harry Potter jest twoim synem. Żadne samolubne zaprzeczenie nie zmieni tego stanu rzeczy.

– Nie jest moim dzieckiem! – syknął, wzburzony.

– Harry cię potrzebuje. – Kobieta zmieniła taktykę. – Jesteś jego ojcem, Severusie. Proszę, nie odgradzaj się od niego. – Rozłożyła ręce. – Dbałeś o niego na długo przed tym, zanim zorientowałeś się, że jesteście tak blisko spokrewnieni. Nie odmawiaj sobie możliwości przyglądania się, jak wkracza w dorosłość i zakłada własną rodzinę. Nadal masz czas, żeby go bliżej poznać…

Nie mogąc dłużej tego słuchać, Severus opuścił pokój nauczycielski. Przedtem upewnił się, że jego twarz wyraża tylko i wyłącznie pustkę. Nie oglądał się za siebie i zignorował ostatnie, pełne boleści słowa przyjaciółki.

– Pomyśl o Lily. Na pewno chciałaby, byście się dogadali. Jeśli nie chcesz zrobić tego dla siebie, zrób to dla niej…

Próbował wszystkiego, by się rozproszyć: samodzielnych badań, główkowania nad sytuacją chrześniaka, rozpisywania planów zajęć. Nic nie poskutkowało. Myślami wciąż wracał do słów Minerwy. Echo jej głosu raz za razem powtarzało słowa „chronić", „Lily".

Przetarł zmęczone oczy.

Wszystko to wina Minerwy. Przeklęta czarownica.

– Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś, Lily? – spytał gorzko w przestrzeń. Ile razy obraził swojego syna? Ile razy niszczył go psychicznie? Ile razy mówił, jak bardzo go nienawidzi? Ile razy z niego drwił i szydził? „Nie wiedziałem" nie było wytłumaczeniem.

Westchnął i opadł na najbliższe krzesło. Postawił sobie trudne zadanie: przeanalizować swój związek z Harrym Potterem.

– Co wiesz na temat chłopca? – zadał na głos pytanie.

Dobry w zaklęciach, kiepski w Eliksirach. Ma dobrych przyjaciół i jest typem człowieka, który poświęca się dla najbliższych. Nie jest arogancki, jak Severusowi początkowo się wydawało. Nie jest „swoim ojcem". Prychnął, nagle rozwścieczony. James Potter nigdy nie był ojcem Harry'ego.

To tyle. Nic więcej nie wiedział. Potarł skronie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Chronił Harry'ego Pottera od dnia, w którym ten zaczął szkołę. Siedem pieprzonych lat i nie wiedział na jego temat nic więcej. Żadnych szczegółów, tylko ogólnikowe, znane wszystkim informacje.

– Dlaczego nie zwracałeś na chłopca większej uwagi? Byłeś podwójnym agentem, szpiegiem. Podstawą twojego przetrwania była wiedza na temat ludzi wokół ciebie, a zwłaszcza Harry'ego Pottera.

Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast.

– Patrzenie na niego było zbyt bolesne. Nie mogłeś się powstrzymać od myśli, że to dziecko mogło być twoje.

O ironio.

– Czy wykonasz pierwszy krok do odzyskania syna?

Severus zmarszczył brwi i zdecydował w mgnieniu oka.

– Potter radzi sobie dobrze i bez twojej pomocy. Artur Weasley w zupełności mu wystarczy. – Zracjonalizował charakter Gryfona. Próbował sobie wmówić, że to dobrze przystosowany społecznie młody mężczyzna, dla którego wzorem do naśladowania była banda półgłówków i Weasleyowie.

Minerwa była w błędzie – chłopiec go nie potrzebował.

Próba pogodzenia się przyniosłaby tylko jeszcze więcej bólu i finalnie nie byłaby korzystna dla żadnego z nich.

Westchnął ciężko. W tym wszystkim tkwił jeden szkopuł – nie mógł zaprzeczyć temu, że był zachwycony minionym pojedynkiem. Był podekscytowany, walcząc i jednocześnie obserwując ruchy przeciwnika. Nie potrafił stłamsić w sobie tego uczucia, ale był cholernie dumny z Harry'ego Pottera.

* * *

Minęły dwa tygodnie.

– Idę z Gryfonami do teatru. Nie czekaj na mnie z obiadem – zakomunikował pewnego dnia Draco.

Severus wciąż czuł się dziwnie, kiedy chrześniak ogłaszał takie rzeczy; wciąż nie przywykł do tego, że brata się ze Złotym Trio. Jedno musiał przyznać – pomagało mu to.

Był piątek, więc nie spodziewał się, że wróci wcześnie. Severus nie był głupcem – zauważył, że chłopiec sprawiał wrażenie szczęśliwszego. Najprawdopodobniej była to zasługa cotygodniowych wizyt na Grimmuald Place 12.

Brunet w spokoju zjadł śniadanie, po czym udał się na górę. Za dwadzieścia minut był omówiony na rozmowę ze Świętym Mungiem, a potem musiał dalej wziąć się za nauczanie. Owutemy z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią miały się odbyć w następny piątek, dzień przed wyczekiwanym przez prawie że wszystkich świętem Halloween. Uczniowie byli bardziej niż gotowi, by do nich przystąpić.

Od czasu pamiętnego pojedynku, większość jeszcze bardziej przyłożyła się do pracy. Na oklaski (których oczywiście nigdy nie dostali) zasługiwali przede wszystkim Weasley i Longbottom. Obaj przeszli długą drogę – z początku oboje nie wierzyli we własne siły, a Longbottom dodatkowo się jąkał. Widząc jego zaangażowanie, postanowił zrobić pierwszy krok.

– Zajęcia skończone. Longbottom, zostań.

Gryfon zamrugał zdziwiony, po czym grzecznie poczekał, aż klasa opustoszeje. Gdy Lovegood wychodziła, pomachał jej energicznie.

Chłopiec wciąż się go bał. Najwidoczniej w jego głowie Severus wciąż był przerażającym nietoperzem z Lochów, gotowym poćwiartować niewinnego szlabanowicza. W przeszłości rozkoszowałby się tą sytuacją, ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło – nie widział już sensu w zastraszaniu uczniów.

– Usiądź. – Wskazał ręką krzesło. Longbottom nerwowo spełnił jego polecenie. – Powiem krótko: gratuluję ci samozaparcia i wysiłku. Ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny.

Zdziwienie. Oszołomienie. Konsternacja. Radość. Wzruszenie. Longbottom jeszcze nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy.

– Nie wiem, co powiedzieć – wydusił po chwili młody czarodziej. – Dzię… dziękuję.

Severus kiwnął ostro głową, po czym wstał i wyszedł z klasy. Longbottom, będąc do niego tyłem, nie mógł widzieć, że się uśmiecha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rozdział 6**

* * *

Dzień 31 października zawsze go prześladował, w tym roku nie było inaczej. Nic nie miało większego znaczenia – koniec wojny, śmierć Czarnego Pana, życie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, spłacenie długu czy dobre samopoczucie. 31 października był dla Severusem dniem „pustki" w sercu. Tęsknił za Lily.

Obudził się wcześnie, po czym przebrnął przez poranną rutynę: opłukał twarz, zjadł śniadanie i porozmawiał z chrześniakiem. Potem wrócił do swojego pokoju. Z racji weekendu i przewidywalnego zwiększonego sobotniego ruchu, Draco poinformował go, że szef zmienił mu godziny pracy – z nocnej zmiany na dzienną.

Wykąpał się, oparł o umywalkę i spojrzał w wiszące lustro. Odbicie powiedziało mu, że wygląda na wymęczonego, smutnego i przede wszystkim pokonanego. Cóż się dziwić? Ma przed sobą cały dzień gorzkich żalów. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki, udał się do barku. Wyciągnął butelkę wódki i nalał sobie kieliszek. Potem podszedł do stolika przyłóżkowego i otworzył pierwszą z góry szufladę – ze środka wyjął album ze zdjęciami. _Godzina dziesiąta, czas tortur._

Fotografie przedstawiały dziecinny czas spędzony z miłością życia. Na jednej z nich Lily miała maksymalnie dziewięć lat, włosy związane w dwa ogniste warkocze i przepiękną zieloną sukienkę. Byli tacy szczęśliwi, beztrosko bawiąc się na huśtawkach. Uśmiechnąwszy się smutno, przerzucił stronę. Lily w szkolnym mundurku, gotowa do podboju magicznego świata. Z tego dnia zapamiętał zwłaszcza wspólnie zjedzone lody u Fortescue i podekscytowanie myślą o niedługim rozpoczęciu nauki w Hogwarcie. Severus przymknął oczy i przejechał dłonią po zakoszulkowanych zdjęciach. Było ich tak dużo. Od początku roku byli nieodłączni: razem uczyli się zaklęć całe lato, razem udoskonalali je w domowym zaciszu, pomagali sobie w lekcjach i wzajemnie ochraniali się przed atakami szkolnych rywali oraz docinkami Tobiasza.

Westchnął ciężko i upił łyka alkoholu. Nie chciał się upić, nie dzisiaj. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie odpłynąć w błogie zapomnienie.

O trzeciej po południu był już gotowy na wizytę w Dolinie Godryka. Co roku stawał przed tym samym dylematem: udać się tam, czy też nie. Każdego pierwszego listopada obiecywał sobie, że kolejnym razem odpuści i nie odwiedzi grobu. Parsknął, coś sobie uświadomiwszy – po tylu latach i zawodach nadal był okręcony wokół palca nieżyjącej od dawna kobiety.

Aportował się tuż obok nagrobka. Zachwiał się lekko i musiał przytrzymać chłodnego marmuru, żeby się nie przewrócić. Najwyraźniej wypił o jednego drinka za dużo. Gdy uspokoił żołądek, położył na ziemi bukiet białych róż.

– Kolejny rok za nami, Lily – wyszeptał z bólem, śledząc wzrokiem nazwisko ukochanej. – Powinnaś nazywać się Snape.

Przełknął ślinę i wziął kilka uspokajających wdechów.

– Nie rozumiem, Lily. Dlaczego milczałaś aż do samego końca? Zająłbym się tobą i Harrym. Ucieklibyśmy gdzieś daleko stąd, za granicę, gdzie wojna by nas nie znalazła. Moglibyśmy być rodziną. Czasami wszystko sobie wyobrażam – wspólne życie, szczęśliwe dzieciństwo naszego syna, a nawet i gromadkę dzieci. Właśnie tego zawsze pragnąłem – założyć z tobą _rodzinę_.

Zacisnął pięści.

– Harry jest dobrym człowiekiem. Twoja siostra, choć bardzo się starała, nie dała rady go zniszczyć. Ma dobrych przyjaciół, którzy są dla niego jak rodzina. Pamiętasz Molly? Od momentu, kiedy go poznała, wzięła go pod swoje skrzydła, stając się dla niego matką. Minerwa cały czas mi to powtarza – przerwał na moment. – Spieprzyłem sprawę, Lily. Myślałem, że Harry jest synem tego parszywego gnojka, za którego wyszłaś za mąż – zaśmiał się szyderczo. – Przez siedem lat zamieniałem jego życie w piekło. Nie zadałem sobie trudu, żeby poznać własnego syna. Jest dla mnie kompletnie obcym czarodziejem, Lily. Nie masz pojęcia, jak za tobą tęsknię…

Potrząsnął głową, powstrzymując łzy. Wyczarował jedną, samotną różę i patronusa. Łania uniosła wysoko łeb i zaczęła spacerować wokół grobu.

– Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy Potter był na wyjeździe aurorskim, a ja zabrałem cię do parku? Byłem taki szczęśliwy. Mieliśmy tak wiele planów – małżeństwo i wyjazd po wojnie. Te marzenia są teraz takie bezcelowe, bo już cię tu nie ma. – Oblizał spierzchnięte wargi. – Harry też radzi sobie lepiej bez mojej pomocy. Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, na jakiego mężczyznę wyrósł, byłabyś z niego dumna. Jest prawie tak dobry jak ty – zaśmiał się cicho. Był to pierwszy szczery, płynący z serca śmiech od miesięcy. – Jest silny. Dobrą adaptację odziedziczył chyba po tobie. Wyznałem ci wcześniej, że tak naprawdę to niewiele o nim wiem. Mogę ci jednak zaświadczyć, że to miły i odważny chłopak, lojalny i troskliwy aż do bólu. – Uniósł brew. – Udało mu się nawet zaprzyjaźnić z moim chrześniakiem. Możesz to sobie w ogóle wyobrazić? Przyjaźń ze szkolnym nemezis?

Opowiadał i opowiadał, jakby Lily rzeczywiście go słyszała. Pocieszająca była myśl, że być może niebo istnieje i kobieta właśnie przygląda mu się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Monolog prowadził przez ponad godzinę. Zbaczał na różne tematy, co chwilę zahaczając o Harry'ego Pottera. Świat ograniczył się tylko i wyłącznie do nagrobka i stojącego nad nim mężczyzny.

Severus nie wiedział, że jest obserwowany; nie wyczuł niczyjej obecności. Być może była to wina wypitego alkoholu albo zwyczajnie nieuwagi, ale fakt pozostawał faktem.

* * *

Harry stanął nad grobem na kilka chwil, zanim – dosłownie – obok niego aportował się Snape. Nie miał nawet czasu, żeby położyć kwiaty czy zdjąć zarzuconą na siebie pelerynę-niewidkę. Słysząc tak charakterystyczny dźwięk aportacji czarodzieja, zdążył tylko uskoczyć w bok i odwrócić głowę, by finalnie stanąć twarzą w twarz z biologicznym ojcem. Severus niemal na niego wpadł.

Nie chcąc się zdradzić, Harry nie ruszył się z miejsca – po prostu stał tam i wszystkiego wysłuchał.

Nie wiedział, co powinien czuć. Doświadczył różnych emocji: gniewu, smutku, radości, a nawet nadziei. Podniesiony na duchu, wbił wzrok w nagrobek rodziców. Gdy nauczyciel ucichł, zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy – bezszelestnie się oddalił. Miał mieszane uczucia. Nie wiedział, w co wierzyć, a w co nie.

Na Grimmauld Place Ron i Hermiona przygotowywali obiad. Surrealizm.

– Fretka powiedziała, że nie przyjdzie. Stwierdził, że wróci wcześniej do domu, bo Snape wydawał się czymś zaniepokojony. – Ron zamieszał sos.

Harry pokiwał głową z roztargnieniem i opadł na najbliższe kuchenne krzesło.

– Jest mu przykro – westchnął z podziwem, nadal było mu ciężko w to uwierzyć. Będąc w ciepłym mieszkaniu, w końcu miał czas, by przeanalizować sytuację, której był świadkiem.

– Wszystko w porządku, Harry? – spytała zmartwiona Hermiona. – Och, przepraszam. Zapomniałam, że to dzisiaj. – Zbladła.

– 31 października. – Ron wytrzeszczył z niedowierzaniem oczy.

– Odwiedziłem grób i zastałem tam Snape'a. – Harry postanowił wkroczyć do akcji, zanim przyjaciele wtrącą coś od siebie. – Gadał do mojej mamy. Nie sądziłem, że aż tyle o niej wie. Powiedział, że mu zależy. – Wbił spojrzenie w ścianę naprzeciwko. – Wyglądał, jakby się o mnie troszczył…

– No pewnie, że tak! Jest twoim tatą, prawda? – Ron uniósł wysoko brwi, jakby powiedział najbardziej oczywistą oczywistość, mając do czynienia z osobą niepełnosprawną umysłowo.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, ale zanim się odezwał, Hermiona szturchnęła rudzielca łokciem.

– Wysłuchaj mnie, stary. – Ron, niezrażony, uniósł pojednawczo dłonie. – Snape przyrzekł, że będzie cię chronił. Poświęcił temu życie. Prawie zginął. No i wrócił na posadę nauczyciela. Zrobił to dla ciebie.

Harry rzucił okiem na Hermionę i zauważył, że miała równie wątpliwy wyraz twarzy, co on.

– Nie patrzcie na mnie, jakbym był wariatem. – Ron zmarszczył brwi. – Mógł odmówić. I nie powiedział, że robi to dla Draco. Jakby chciał, mógłby dawać fretce prywatne nauki, ale nie zrobił tego. Gdy przychodzi do pojedynków, to na _ciebie_ Snape zwraca większą uwagę; śledzi twoje wyniki. Pewnie sam zauważyłeś, ale co chwilę sprawdza, jak ci idzie – nie wzrokiem nauczyciela, a ojca, sprawującego pieczę nad dzieckiem. Na Ginny trochę też tak patrzy, ale wiesz, ona jest i _uczennicą_ i _dziewczyną_.

– Zapomnij o tej uczuciowości po kremowym*. – Hermiona spojrzała na swojego chłopaka z podziwem, po czym pochyliła się i cmoknęła go w policzek.

Ron uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany, przez co Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Może przyjaciel ma rację? Może Snape o niego dba, troszczy się i faktycznie chciałby stworzyć z nim tę rodzinę; _prawdziwą_ rodzinę? Na samą tę myśl zabłyszczały mu oczy, co nie umknęło spostrzegawczej parze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Trochę podmieniłam wypowiedź Hermiony. W oryginale było „Forget about the teaspoon range", co odnosi się także do wypowiedzi tej bohaterki z piątej części sagi. „Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have". Szukałam wszędzie, jak to zgrabnie przetłumaczył Polkowski, ale nie dokopałam się do dokładnego cytatu. Żeby kwestia była przewrotna i nawiązywała do czegoś, co było już wcześniej wspominane, sięgnęłam do „Ty to czujesz coś tylko po kremowym piwie". Jakby ktoś miał lepszy pomysł na to „teaspoon range" czy wiedział, jak to fajnie przetłumaczyć, niech da znać : )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Ostrzeżenie:** alkohol i ponarkotykowe bełkotanie

**Rozdział 7**

* * *

Słysząc odgłos aportacji, nie kłopotał się ściszeniem muzyki. Słuchał „Thank you" Leda Zeppelina, ulubioną piosenkę Lily. Tę płytę podarował jej na piętnaste urodziny, kiedy to myśleli, że będą razem już na zawsze.

– Myślałem, że twoja zmiana kończy się o północy – powiedział, stopując melodię.

– Chciałem sprawdzić, co z tobą. – Uśmiechnął się smutno Draco. – Miałem wpaść do Pottera, ale uznałem, że lepiej będzie wrócić do domu. Z rana sprawiałeś wrażenie przybitego – dodał, siadając obok.

Severus nie odpowiedział, czekając aż chrześniak zrozumie, że coś jest na rzeczy i nie życzy sobie o tym rozmawiać. Niestety, okazało się, że nie zamierzał odpuścić.

– Wiem, co dzisiaj jest – rocznica śmierci matki Harry'ego – powiedział blondyn. – Nie chciałem… – dodał, widząc cień bólu na jego twarzy.

– Minęło już siedemnaście lat, a wciąż za nią tęsknię – przerwał mu ponuro. – Była miłością mojego życia. Jesteś jeszcze za młody, by to zrozumieć, ale pewnego dnia odnajdziesz swoją Lily, która będzie dla ciebie wszystkim. Mam nadzieję, że nigdy jej nie stracisz. – Wstał i wszedł na pierwszy stopień schodów. – Idź i spotkaj się z przyjaciółmi, mi nic nie będzie. Radziłem sobie przez te lata, więc dam radę i teraz. W tym szczególnym dniu preferuję samotność.

– Nie powinieneś być sam. – Draco zmarszczył brwi.

Severus zaśmiał się szyderczo.

– Nie zamierzam popełniać samobójstwa, jeśli tak myślisz. Spokojnie. Chcę pobyć sam na sam ze wspomnieniami. – Udał się do swojego pokoju.

* * *

Draco nie spełnił polecenia wuja i został w domu. Siedział w salonie i przez godzinę słuchał, lecącej ze sterea Severusa muzyki. Potem zdecydował się zakończyć te gorzkie żale.

– Wszystko w porządku? – przekrzyczał płytę, stojąc przed drzwiami sypialni mężczyzny.

Żadnej odpowiedzi. Chwycił za klamkę i spróbował wejść do środka, ale nadaremnie; drzwi ani drgnęły. W momencie spanikował. Przewidując najgorsze, z sercem na dłoni, aportował się na Grimmauld Place 12. Całe szczęście, że godzina była jeszcze wczesna i Złote Trio wciąż leniuchowało na kanapie.

– Nie mogę wejść do pokoju wuja Severusa. Myślę, że zrobił coś głupiego – zakomunikował wszystkim z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Przez jedną długą sekundę Gryfoni zwyczajnie się gapili, a potem Granger wstała, podeszła do niego w trzech krokach i bez słowa złapała za rękę. Weasley i Potter, po momencie początkowego oszołomienia, poszli za jej przykładem.

Aportowali się na Spinner's End.

– Tylko Severus może aportował się prosto do domu – wyjaśnił nerwowo Draco. Wyjął z kieszeni spodni klucz, po czym otworzył mieszkanie. Skrzywił się, gdy uszy wypełniło mu nadmiernie głośne dudnienie muzyki.

_Piękna_ , pomyślał Harry. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu i zamrugał zdziwiony, myśląc, że się przesłyszał. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś śpiewa. Spojrzał szybko na przyjaciół i odkrył, że oni też kogoś słyszą.

 

_If the sun refused to shine_

_I would still be loving you_

_When mountains crumble to the sea_

_There would still be me and you_

_Kind woman, I give you my all_

_Kind woman, nothing more_

 

Severusa znaleźli w salonie. W jednej ręce miał prawie że pustą butelkę wódki, a w drugiej jointa. Wzrok miał wbity wprost w ekran telewizora.

Ron jako pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na oczywisty fakt.

– Hej, stary? Czy to przypadkiem nie twoja mama? – spytał, wskazując palcem odbiornik. Na ekranie tańczyła ewidentnie zakochana w sobie para. Lily Potter złapała czarnowłosego nieznajomego mężczyznę za ramiona, a ten podrzucił ją lekko do góry.

– Piękna, prawda? – mruknął Snape.

– No owszem. – Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i klapnął na kanapę obok niego. – Nigdy nie widziałem jej równie szczęśliwej. A ten facet to kto?

– Twój ojciec, ten biologiczny. W sensie, że ja. – Severus zmarszczył w zdezorientowaniu brwi, a potem historycznie się roześmiał.

– Co jest z nim nie tak? – wyszeptał zaniepokojony Draco. – Został otruty? Wypił coś bardziej procentowego?

– Och, nie, drogi chrześniaku. Naćpałem się, ot co. – Mistrz Eliksirów ponownie wybuchnął śmiechem. Gdy się uspokoił, wlepił wzrok w telewizor.

 

_Little drops of rain_

_Whisper of the pain_

_Tears of love lost in the days gone by_

_My love is strong_

_With you there is no wrong_

_Together we shall go until we die_

 

Głos Severusa załamał się przy ostatnim zdaniu piosenki. Zamknął oczy i po policzku spłynęła mu jedna samotna łza. Harry nie zwracał na niego większej uwagi, także był wpatrzony w obraz tańczących rodziców. Siedzący obok niego, prawdziwy Snape milczał, zaś ten na ekranie tętnił życiem, ruszając się w rytm muzyki. Gdy melodia się skończyła, para przytuliła się do siebie, a kobieta dodatkowo pocałowała mężczyznę w policzek.

– Nie powinien pan tego palić, profesorze. – Hermiona wyrwała jointa z ręki nauczyciela, przywracając tym samym Harry'ego do rzeczywistości. – To mugolski narkotyk.

– Spokojnie, Granger. To tylko jedna fajka. Nie bądź zgorszona i słuchaj: zdradzę ci sekret. Całe moje pokolenie eksperymentowało z narkotykami: od Lucjusza, aż po Lupina – powiedział lekceważąco Snape, po czym w końcu na nich spojrzał. – Co tu robicie? – Zabrał dziewczynie na wpół spalonego papierosa i zaciągnął się nim ponownie.

– Draco zawiadomił nas, że potrzebujesz pomocy. – Hermiona założyła dłonie na biodra.

– Przypominasz mi ją. – Severus spojrzał na nią nieco nieobecnym. – Też była mądra i uparta. Przypominacie nas w latach młodości, ty i Weasley. – Zmarszczył brwi, wyglądając, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. – Oczywiście, ty nie jesteś mężatką, a on nie jest Śmierciożercą. Uważam jednak, że liczą się uczucia, a nie status społeczny – powiedział filozoficznym tonem, dłonią podkreślając ostatnie zdanie.

Scena w telewizorze uległa zmianie. Para pocałowała się, po czym za rękę wmaszerowała do Pokoju Życzeń.

– Koniec seansu – zarządził Severus, a telewizor zgasł. – Reszty nie musicie oglądać.

– To była taśma? – Zwyciężyła ciekawość Hermiony.

– Nie, głupia dziewczyno – moje wspomnienia, odtworzone przez telewizor. – Przechylił butelkę i upił łyk wódki.

– Jakim cudem nie widziałem tego wcześniej? – Harry zmarszczył brwi, wyczuwając poprawę nastroju swojego biologicznego ojca. Subtelne pytanie i trochę alkoholu odwaliło kawał dobrej roboty. Miał wielkie szczęście.

– Nie sądziłem, że akurat _tego_ typu sceny, byś chciał oglądać – odpowiedział z roztargnieniem mężczyzna. – Koniec show, dzieci. Idę do łóżka.

 

_Happiness, no more be sad_

_Happiness, I'm glad_

 

Czarodziej nucił nawet w swoim pokoju.

* * *

Obudził się kilka godzin później z niesamowitym bólem głowy. Wspomnienia wróciły z taką siłą, że miał ochotę zwymiotować. Zachowywał się zbyt lekkomyślnie. Jest dorosłym człowiekiem i powinien był wiedzieć, że palenie jointa w domu, w którym mieszkał też Draco, nie było dobrym pomysłem.

Westchnął ciężko i mentalnie przygotował się na ciężki poranek. Powoli, chcąc opóźnić nieuniknione, zszedł na dół, gdzie prawie że otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Draco, jak gdyby nigdy nic, jadł sobie śniadanie z Potterem.

– Co to ma znaczyć? – zapytał tak autorytarnym tonem, na jaki się tylko zdobył. Niestety, zastraszenie chłopców nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów. Obaj spojrzeli na niego, unosząc jedną brew, a blondyn miał jeszcze czelność uśmiechnąć się szeroko.

– Właśnie jedliśmy, wuju. Chciałbyś może do nas dołączyć? – spytał uprzejmie Malfoy.

Zacisnąwszy usta, skinął ostro głową i zajął miejsce przy stole. Posiłek przebiegł w absolutnej ciszy.

– Muszę iść – oznajmił pół godziny później Draco. – Za dziesięć minut zaczynam pracę. – Dopił herbatę, kiwnął im na do widzenia, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

Potter został. Po dwuminutowym gapieniu się i wniosku, że nie był w nastoju na zastosowanie legilimencji, spytał:

– Co tu jeszcze robisz, Potter?

Chłopak nie skulił się, nie zarumienił się, nie rzucił mu wyzywającego spojrzenia, nie prychnął, ani się nie wycofał. Zamiast tego przysunął swoją filiżankę do ust i zanim się napił, powiedział:

– Chciałbym trochę lepiej poznać moją mamę, a wszystko wskazuje na to, że ty byłeś z nią najbliżej.

– Nie. – Uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie Severus. Zamierzał wstać i nie mówiąc już nic, udać się z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Niestety, plan okazał się niewypałem.

– Jesteś mi to winien. I jej też – powiedział szybko Gryfon. – Nie wiem o niej za dużo.

Mistrz Eliksirów spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale ten nie ugiął się. Wytrzymał przerażające spojrzenie nawet bez mrugnięcia okiem.

– Żadna gra na poczuciu winy mnie do tego nie zmusi. Powiedziałem ci wszystko w Skrzydle Szpitalnym tamtego dnia – nie chcę mieć z tobą nic wspólnego…

Harry pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Nie chodzi o ciebie – stwierdził z nadzieją, że jego słabe bariery oklumencyjne zadziałają prawidłowo. – Chcę poznać przynajmniej jednego z moich rodziców. – Skrzyżował ramiona. – Potrafię być bardzo uparty i wytrwały, profesorze. Nie spocznę, póki nie spełni pan mojej prośby. – Dla potwierdzenia tych słów, odchylił się na krześle. Jeśli trzeba będzie, przyklei się do tej podłogi.

Severus zgrzytnął zębami. Wiedział, że jest na przegranej pozycji.

– Niech będzie. Cotygodniowe spotkanie. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do zachowania w tajemnicy treści, które ci przekażę – powiedział chłodno.

Potter skinął powoli głową.

– Jesteśmy w takim razie umówieni. Spotkamy się w następną sobotę. Dziękuję, profesorze. – Wstał i wyszedł z domu. Gdy tylko stanął plecami do mężczyzny, który odprowadził go wzrokiem, uśmiechnął się szeroko. Och, będą mieli ze sobą _masę_ wspólnego; on już się o to postara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Piosenka, którą bełkotał sobie Severus to "Thank you" Zeppelina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Paring:** Główny: brak; Poboczny: RW/HG, DM/GW
> 
> **NOTKA WSTĘPNA:** I stało się – ostatni rozdział alternatywy i tym samym koniec „Zielonych Oczu". Jak już wcześniej pisałam AU napisane było o wiele lepiej, tak więc tłumaczenie tego było czystą przyjemnością : )
> 
> Harmonogram dalszej pracy bez zmian. Dziś wyszedł pierwszy chapter piątego tomu Sagi Vekina : )

**Rozdział 8**

* * *

Po sześciu spokojnych miesiącach w końcu doszło do konfrontacji, której naprawdę potrzebowali. Przez ten czas oboje trochę dojrzeli i bliżej się poznali. Gdy stali się przyjaciółmi, odkryli, że mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Dzielili pasję do zaklęć, magii i pojedynków. Po „spotkaniach bitewnych" siadali na kanapie i wcinali słodycze, dobrze się bawiąc przy mugolskich filmach. Severus, zapewne nieświadomie, bardzo się odsłonił przy tych „rozmowach o Lily".

Gdy Ron, Hermiona, Draco i Ginny byli w Norze, Harry z Severusem był na Grimmuald Place. Malfoy, podczas jednej z pogawędek niechętnie wyznał mu, że spotyka się z Ginny. Mając świadomość spalonego mostu, jedynie wzruszył ramionami i oświadczył, że była dziewczyna jest dla niego tylko siostrą. Słysząc to, Draco odetchnął głęboko i klepiąc go po ramieniu, obiecał zeswatać z jakąś młodszą koleżanką o imieniu Astoria.

Artur niemal dostał udaru, kiedy Ginny przedstawiła Weasleyom swojego nowego chłopaka. Harry był akurat wtedy w Norze i widział całe to zdarzenie na własne oczy. Ojciec rodziny był bardzo wzburzony i posunął się nawet do grożenia Malfoyowi śmiercią. Bill i Charlie też byli wściekli, więc nie trzeba mówić, jak kiepsko poszło to spotkanie.

– To Śmierciożerca. Fred zginął z powodu takich jak on! – Charlie rzucił się do przodu, ale George go złapał.

– Draco jest moim przyjacielem. Wojna nie jest jego winą. – Oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych skupiły się na Ronie. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że to akurat on stanie w obronie blondwłosego Ślizgona. – Myślałem, że moja rodzina jest ponad tym całym stygmatyzowaniem i uprzedzeniami, ale wygląda na to, że byłem w błędzie. Na serio wam się wydaje, że nie przeszkadzałby mi ten związek, gdyby ten gościu się nie zmienił? – Rzucił czerwonemu tacie wściekłe spojrzenie. – Idziemy, stary. – Odwrócił się do Draco. – Lunch zjemy u Harry'ego.

Ginny spojrzała błagalnie na mamę, która pokręciła smutno głową. Kiedy młodzi już się ubrali, Malfoy pierwszy raz zabrał głos.

– Przepraszam za ból, który przeszliście, ale to Rookwood zabił Freda, nie ja. Waszym zdaniem nie mam żadnych praw do Ginny, ale kocham ją i nie poddam się. Dzięki niej znowu się śmieję i mam ochotę budzić się z rana. Weźmiemy ślub z waszym błogosławieństwem lub bez niego. – Wyprostował dumnie klatkę piersiową, patrząc hardo na Artura Weasleya.

_Skóra zdjęta z ojca. Jeszcze nigdy nie przypominał tak Lucjusza_ , przemknęło Harry'emu przez myśl.

– Oszalał? – wyszeptał do przyjaciela, kiedy Draco uniósł różdżkę.

– Drogi Merlinie. – Ron wytrzeszczył oczy. Był blady jak ściana. – Malfoy się oświadcza.

Harry tak szybko odwrócił głowę, że usłyszał, jak coś nieprzyjemnie mu trzaska w szyi. Otworzył komicznie usta i wbił wzrok w Ginny, która miała oczy pełne łez.

– Ginewro Weasley, czy wyjdziesz za mnie? – spytał poważnie Draco, na co Gryfonka zapiszczała radośnie, po czym prawie że na niego wskoczyła.

Artur wyglądał, jakby naprawdę niewiele mu brakowało do własnoręcznego uduszenia przyszłego zięcia, Bill był zbyt zszokowany, by cokolwiek zrobić, a Charlie wciąż szarpał się z George'em.

Pogodzili się dopiero wieczorem, kiedy to Molly przekonała Artura, że jeśli nie chce stracić córki, musi zaakceptować jej narzeczonego. Ginny buszowała w skarbcu Malfoyów, szukając wiążącej biżuterii, ponieważ tej weasleyowskiej nie mogła uzyskać bez zgody patriarchy rodu.

Przypominając sobie to wszystko, Harry niemal przypalił bekon.

– Jak to się stało, że jesteś tak zręcznym kucharzem? – spytał Severus, przywracając go do rzeczywistości. – Ron i Draco mają dwie lewe ręce do gotowania, a i ja w twoim wieku byłem mniej doświadczony.

– To chyba jedyna pożyteczna umiejętność, jaką nabyłem u Dursleyów. – Uśmiechnął się dumnie Harry. – Ciotka Petunia zawsze groziła mi patelnią i obrywałem nią, kiedy coś przypaliłem. Odkąd skończyłem dziesięć lat nic nie zmaściłem.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „obrywałem nią"? – Severus zbladł.

– Myślałem, że wiesz. – Chłopak wzruszył ramionami. – Dursleyowie nigdy się o mnie nie troszczyli. Głodzili mnie i zaniedbywali, odkąd Dumbledore zostawił mnie na wycieraczce.

– Słucham? Albus zawsze powtarzał, że krewni chętnie przyjęli cię pod swój dach; że traktowali cię jak syna.

Harry wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem.

– Co takiego? Nienawidzili mnie! Nie wiedziałem nawet, jak mam na imię, dopóki nie poszedłem do szkoły podstawowej. Nazywali mnie po prostu „dziwakiem".

Severus zacisnął usta.

– Pokaż mi wspomnienia – zażądał niebezpiecznie niskim głosem i złapał nastolatka za ramiona. Ten westchnął ciężko i spojrzał wprost w czarne tęczówki biologicznego ojca. Po tym, co wydawało się wiecznością, mężczyzna przerwał kontakt wzrokowy. – Zamorduję ich. – Odwrócił się na pięcie, ale w momencie deportacji, Harry złapał go za rękę.

– Nie rób tego, tato – poprosił przerażony, kiedy wylądowali przed domem Dursleyów.

Severus przez chwilę mu się przyglądał, po czym niechętnie skinął głową.

Gdy wrócili na Grimmauld Place, zatopili się w kanapie.

– Nazwałeś mnie „tatą" – stwierdził cicho Mistrz Eliksirów.

– Przepraszam. – Harry błędnie zinterpretował ton głosu i aluzję starszego czarodzieja. – Wydawało mi się, że tak będzie w porządku. Więcej tego nie zrobię…

– Nie, tak będzie dobrze… – Uniósł głowę i spojrzał wprost w te zielone oczy Lily. – …synu. – Brakowało mu tchu. Nie ma już odwrotu. Widząc szeroki uśmiech chłopca, odetchnął z ulgi. Potem pozwolił się objąć. – Wybacz mi, Harry. Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej i przykładać więcej wagi do twojej ochrony. Powinienem był wziąć cię pod swoje skrzydła. Znałem Petunię od małego i wiedziałem, jaką jest kobietą. Na mnie spadają konsekwencje tego, czego się dopuściła. I Dumbledore… Nie powinienem był mu wierzyć, gdy zapewniał, że dobrze ci u tych mugoli.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco – ojciec w końcu go zaakceptował i okazywał mu prawdziwą troskę; naprawdę go kochał – prezentował to swoimi słowami i postawą. Dziś był szczęśliwy dzień.

– Przykro mi, Harry, że tak cię traktowałem i próbowałem się od ciebie odgrodzić – kontynuował Severus. Legilimencja nie tylko pokazywała wspomnienia, ale także towarzyszące im uczucia. Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak jego syn cierpiał przez ten cały czas.

– Nie przejmuj się tym, tato. Mamy czas na nadrobienie zaległości.

– Tak właśnie zrobimy. – Uśmiechnęli się obaj.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nie lubię Drinny i bolały mnie te oświadczyny. Niemniej jednak, jeden moment mogę przeboleć.
> 
> Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym! :*   
> Do zobaczenia w następnym tłumaczeniu!


End file.
